Game Night at St Vlad's
by YamiMagicianGirl
Summary: Christian smiled falsely and turned to Dimitri. "Rose would like to cordially invite you to embarrass yourself by hanging with us for a few nights. Guaranteed to ruin your reputation and most likely get us all in a shitload of trouble. Sounds fun, right?"
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"Hey Liss, tell Sparky it's a good idea." I called to Lissa, putting my feet up on the table.

"What's a good idea?" Lissa frowned.

"The game night!" I said in my most sarcastic voice. She turned to Christian.

"Come on… It'll be fun!" she smiled.

"Nothing _she_ suggests is _ever_ fun, 'cause _I'm_ always the target!" he cried as I threw a fry at his face.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Little dhampir, I'm offended! Am I really so bad?" Adrian called from behind me, one hand clutching his heart. He pulled up the chair next to me, sitting on it backwards.

"No… Yes… That doesn't matter! What _does_ matter is that Sparky here wont participate in our game night 'cause he's a douche bag!"

"Bitch…" Christian muttered. I lifted another fry from my plate.

"Be careful, this one has ketchup on it." I glowered. He flipped me off, so I threw the fry. It hit him right between the eyes. He scowled at me as the ketchup ran down his face.

"I warned you!" I cried, pulling out my cell and snapping a picture. Christian looked like he was about to hit me, but then all of a sudden he started laughing at something behind me. A got a sharp tap on the shoulder just as I was about to turn around.

"Miss Hathaway, I expect you know the rules about cell phones during school hours." Kirova said sternly.

"Sure I do. Doesn't mean I follow them." I winked and turned around to the stunned faces of my friends.

"What?" I asked, grinning.

"Miss Hatha-" Kirova began, outraged.

"Headmistress Kirova, may I speak to you for a second?" He said. I turned in shock to find all six foot seven of Dimitri Belikov, the Russian god who also happened to be my mentor-turned-boyfriend, staring down at me disapprovingly.

"Hey Dimitri! How're things?" I asked innocently.

"Headmistress?" Dimitri ignored me and turned to Kirova.

"Yes of course… Rose, I'll deal with you later." She called as she followed Dimitri to the corner of the room.

"Whatever." I called back, earning a very dirty look. Awesome.

I turned back around to everyone staring me. Not just our table; _everyone_. Cool.

"So, game night. Who's in?" I asked, aware of all the eyes boring holes in my back.

"Christian and I are!" Lissa winked as Christian started grumbling.

"I'm in." Eddie sighed.

"Fine…" Mia agreed.

"As long as you're there, little dhampir." Adrian grinned seductively. I slapped him.

"Ow… That was uncalled for!" he cried, rubbing his cheek. I started to retaliate, but I smelled the familiar aftershave behind me, cutting me off.

"Hey comrade!" I grinned.

"Hello Roza." Dimitri nodded, and then sat down.

"Did I do something?" I frowned at him.

"Well, apart from that stunt you just pulled, no Rose, you've done nothing." He said sarcastically. "You know I just bailed you out of detention, right?"

"Thank you Dimitri!" I said angelically, "Anyway, back to business-"

"Please, let me…" Christian smiled falsely and turned to Dimitri. "Rose would like to cordially invite you to embarrass yourself by hanging out with us for a few nights. Guaranteed to ruin your reputation and most likely get us all in a shit load of trouble. Sounds fun right?" Christian waggled his eyebrows like some crap salesman.

"Please Comrade?" I pleaded, batting my eyelashes. "I'll love you forever!" everyone laughed at my 'joke'. I raised my eyebrows at Dimitri, who was glancing around to see if anyone heard me.

"…Fine. Just because your love means so much to me Rose." He said sweetly. Well, someone was playing dirty.

"I know," I grinned evilly, "sometimes I'm just too hard to resist, right?" I asked, all innocent. He just stared at me open mouthed. His face started to flush a furious red, and I couldn't help it, I whipped out my cell phone again and took another picture. I grinned at him before standing up.

"So, my room tonight for a game of truth or dare, 'k?" I glanced around, waiting for approval. Everyone nodded, except Christian, who just scowled. I started to walk away, then quickly turned back. I wanted to get a one-up over Dimitri before I left. I walked back quietly, winking at Liss, who was watching me.

"See ya later Comrade!" I cried and kissed him on the nose. He looked completely shocked. I used this to my advantage and sprinted out before he could react.

I reached the quad, trying to decide which way to go, when he came barrelling outside, his face bright red.

"ROSE! Get _back_ here!" he yelled, breaking into a sprint.

"Oh shit." I gulped, running full tilt for the trees around the edge of campus, hoping I could loop round past the cabin, and back to my dorm.

"ROSE!" he continued to yell as I broke through the tree line.

"He's gonna murder you Rose." I told myself in a singsong voice.

"No shit Sherlock!" I responded. …Talking to myself. Nice.

I took a quick look behind me to see how close Dimitri was, but he wasn't there. I must have lost him. I slowed to walking speed, making a wide arc around campus. I was taking the long way back to my dorm, just in case. I exhaled in relief as the building came into view. I sprinted up the stairs, down the hallway and into the room in seconds. I sat against the door, breathing heavily. It was only then that I noticed the addition to my furniture: the hunky Russian sprawled on my bed.

"SHIT! Please don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" I yelled, tearing out of the room. I sprinted over to Lissa's dorm with him hot on my heels. I pounded my fists against the door as Dimitri came flying down the hallway like death in a cowboy duster.

"Crap! Liss! Open the door! _Please_..?" I shouted through the door. Wait… she's probably still at lunch. Shit!

I took off down the corridor with Dimitri after me. _Thank God Liss has a first floor room,_ I thought as the window at the end of the hallway grew closer. I reached it, threw it open and scrambled out without hesitation. I heard Dimitri curse behind me as I took off running. He was too tall to get through it, meaning he would have to go back out the front door. I headed back toward the cafeteria, glad now that Dimitri had made me do laps for so long in practice.

I swerved expertly back to our table, where all my friends were still sitting. I flopped down between Lissa and Adrian, who were looking at me quite strangely.

"Something wrong, little dhampir?" Adrian asked curiously.

"Oh no, nothing at all Adrian. Only the fact that I just got chased all round the school by a six foot seven Russian god!" I cried,

"Well, now that you mention it, that 'six foot seven Russian god' does _not_ look very happy." Adrian agreed.

"I kn- Wait, WHAT? He's _here_?" I squealed.

"Yes, I am here actually." Dimitri said from behind me.

"Er… Hi Comrade…" I squeaked. He just shook his head, pulling me out of the cafeteria by the arm.

"No more running alright?" he said, loosening his grip on my arm. I nodded and he let go completely.

"Why did you do that Rose?" He sounded pained, like he didn't want to be mad at me.

"For fun…? No one thought anything of it, you know," I told him lightly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked quietly.

"No Roza, not mad… It's just, what if Headmistress Kirova had been watching? Do you want to get expelled?" He said seriously.

"Well…" He rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to lose my job? To be stripped of my guardianship?"

"Ok… I see your point. I'm sorry." I replied. "You're still coming over tonight though, right?"

"I'll try my best Roza. See you later." He said, kissing my head and walking back to the school.


	2. Dares Part 1

CHAPTER 1 – DARES

I was doing my homework (I know!) when there was a knock on the door. _To hell with that_, I thought gleefully, throwing my books back in my bag, and jogged out to get the door. It was Adrian. I almost locked him out but that would be mean, so I let him in. He immediately made himself comfortable, on my bed of all places. _Some things never change,_ I thought as the there was another knock. This time it was Lissa, towing Christian behind her. Five minutes later, Eddie and Mia arrived, and just after that, Dimitri turned up. Awesome.

We sat down in a circle in the middle of the room. Adrian volunteered to go first, saying that he had a good dare for the girls. We all exchanged a glance.

"I dare you to 'PDA' the man you love most in this room for the rest of the game." Typical Adrian, he _still_ thought I would pick him.

ADRIAN POV

"I dare you to 'PDA' the man you love most in this room for the rest of the game." Or in English: show open affection to the man you love most… for the whole game. I grinned evilly at Rose, knowing without a doubt that she would pick me. I mean; my competition? Eddie, her friend; Christian, her enemy; Belikov, her mentor; and me, the scorchingly sexy royal moroi. I was the obvious choice.

Lissa was already settled down with Christian, so she reached up and kissed him deeply. Mia had perched on Eddies lap, and tentatively kissed his cheek. I held my breath as Rose stood, glancing at me, then Dimitri. She walked slowly across the room, staring straight ahead. When she was standing about a foot away, she grinned at me, but continued walking past, right into the arms of Dimitri Belikov.

ROSE POV

I could feel my cell digging into my leg as I lay down against Dimitri's broad chest. His arms encircled me automatically as he kissed me lightly on the lips. Quicker than anyone could react, I flipped round and snapped another picture. Everyone's face was completely shocked, especially Adrian's. He looked almost suicidal. I flicked to the next picture; it was the one I had taken of Dimitri blushing earlier. He looked so frickin' cute when he got all self-conscious. I decided to tell him so.

"Aww… Isn't that adorable?" I smiled up at him, making him blush… again.

"No… Delete it Rose." He commanded me stiffly.

"You know that's not going to work on me Comrade…" I said sarcastically. He sighed.

"Roza?" he begged, looking up at me through his long eyelashes.

"Hmm… That most likely will work…" I sighed. His chocolate eyes widened, earnest and pleading.

"Fine!" I cried, pretending to play along. I showed him the screen.

"See? Gone." I told him, chuckling internally, 'cuz it wasn't really gone.

"Thank you Roza." He smiled, kissing me again.

"Get a room guys!" Christian called, throwing a book at my head. I whipped round, catching it just before it hit me.

"Oh shit… I am a dead man…" Christian muttered, jumping up. I walked past him, returning the book to my dresser.

"Hey Pyro, no hard feelings 'k?" I smiled innocently.

"…Sure, whatever you say Rose…" Christian sighed in relief.

"Whatever I say?" I looked up hopefully.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"I say screw you bitch!" I yelled as I ran for him, fist raised. I hit him square on the nose, not hard though… unfortunately.

"ROSE!" Lissa squealed, dragging Christian into the bathroom. Mia and Adrian were looking on in shock, but Eddie high-fived me as I passed by him. Dimitri tutted, but he looked pretty proud of my epic punch.

"That was _awesome_!" I cried, flexing my hand.

"Not for me, it wasn't!" Christian hollered from the bathroom, appearing seconds later.

"AW SHIT!" I yelled.

"What?" Adrian jumped.

"Lissa healed him! Why wont you let me have any fun?" I called in the direction of the bathroom. Lissa appeared around the edge of the door frame, grinning.

"Have all the fun you want Rose. Just don't involve my boyfriend's face next time."

"But it's fun!" I whined.

"I don't care! You wouldn't ruin that pretty face, would you Rose?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that Liss?" I retorted. She stuck her tongue out at me, pulling Christian back to the circle.

"Ok, back to the game. Here's the catch: If you bail out or don't do the dare properly, you are disqualified. At the end, we choose the winning dare. Comprende?" Everyone agreed, so I placed an empty soda bottle in the middle of the circle and took my seat between Dimitri and Christian, who spun the bottle.

The bottle stopped at Adrian, who groaned.

"Adrian, out! We have to decide on your dare!" Mia squealed. He grumbled incoherently as he left the room.

"I think we should dare him to knock someone's door and run!" Lissa piped up.

We all stared at her blankly.

"Jesus Lissa! I haven't done that since kindergarten!" Christian cried, holding back laughter.

I thought for a minute. "Hey guys, how about this?" I told them my plan, which was, of course very cruel, but totally awesome.

Adrian came back in and sat down. He looked absolutely scared shitless.

"Adrian Ivashkov," I began dramatically. "I dare you to let us wax your legs."

Adrian's jaw hit the floor. I think he was expecting something a bit tamer for his first dare.

"I… um-"

"Just remember, you're disqualified if you don't accept." I warned.

"I… accept. I think…" Adrian managed to stutter.

"Good! Lissa, Mia, get him ready!" I cried, collecting the waxing strips from the bathroom.

"You know Adrian, I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life," I cackled as I slapped the wax onto his legs, making him wince.

"Why couldn't we just shave my legs?" he grimaced as I smoothed a strip flat.

"'Cause this is more fun! By the way, it hurts like hell. 1… 2… 3… Pull!" I yelled. Lissa pulled half-heartedly, not wanting to hurt Adrian.

"Jesus Liss! That was shit! Move aside."

I bumped her over to one side, moving in to take her place. I smacked a dollop of wax onto his other leg. I gripped the edge of the strip tightly, ready to deliver the blow. Adrian grasped for something to hold on to, and took hold of the first thing he could find without looking: Dimitri's hand. I burst out laughing at him pouting at the back of Adrian's head. His eyes flicked up as I laughed, just in time for me to get another picture. I handed my cell to Lissa, instructing her to take more.

I gritted my teeth. Adrian winced and shut his eyes. I pulled the strip, and then the yelling started.

"OW!" He yelped. "MAKE IT STOP! SHIT, THAT _HURTS_!"

"Adrian…" I replied dryly "I have stopped."

"Not _YOU_… _HIM_!" he cried, glaring at Dimitri. "You're breaking my hand!"

"Not my fault… You started it." Dimitri grinned, letting go of his hand. Adrian flexed it carefully, checking for broken bones.

"What did you _do_ to him?" Lissa asked, concerned.

"He was squeezing my hand, so I squeezed back to even it out. Like I said, his fault." Dimitri shrugged.

"So Adrian… What do you think of your new legs?" I grinned eagerly, staring at his mess of a waxing job.

"They're… beautiful. Thank you Rose." He said, rolling his trouser legs back down.

We gathered into the circle again. This time the bottle stopped at Christian.

"I have the best dare ever!" I cried eagerly.

"Christian, I dare you to sing a song of your choice in front of the whole school."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Shit Rose, you're making enemies kinda early in the game." He winked.

"I know, but_ no one_ can beat me at truth or dare Sparky."

"We'll see about that…"

After a lot of picking and choosing; Christian went for "The White One Is Evil" by Elliot Minor. It's exactly the kind of thing I would expect him to listen to. We escorted him to the cafeteria, sitting down at our table. He trooped up to the stage, insisting he had an announcement to make.

"Announcement my ass!" I called. Unable to help myself, I leaned over to the table beside ours, telling everyone to get their cell phones ready. The rest of the table followed my lead, and soon almost everyone had their cell in their hand.

Christian strutted up to the microphone, holding it away from him dramatically.

"I'd just like to say that this is dedicated to my lovely friend Rosemarie Hathaway." I grimaced at his use of my full name, "I think it describes her perfectly. Enjoy!" his eyes turned to slits as I hit record. The music started. He sighed loudly.

_Sit back, I'll take you for a ride  
>To any place where you decide,<br>Keep holding on and don't let go  
>Too quickly<br>Knocked down, I'm lying on the floor  
>Oh she, she's coming back for more<br>What can I do?, where can I hide  
>For safety?<em>

"Shit! He's actually quite a good singer…" I murmured to Eddie, who laughed.

I looked behind me. Every single face in the room was frozen in shock. A few were giggling nervously.

_Stranded, I'm guessing, that she planned this  
>I've been here once before<br>You keep me running in circles  
>Can't stand it, I'm running empty handed<br>It's all a waste of time  
>I know you do it for pleasure<em>

_Were you sent to destroy me?  
>Look I'm still breathing,<br>I warned you the white one is evil.  
>She will kill<br>You._

"Hmm… This is kinda like me and Christian. Cool." I whispered to Dimitri, who seemed to be communicating silently with Alberta. She pushed away from the wall where she had been standing, coming to sit with us.

"What is going _on_, Guardian Belikov?" she stressed, looking between him and me.

"We're playing dares." I whispered back. To my surprise, she laughed.

She nodded. "Lord Ozera didn't exactly strike me as the karaoke type."

"Haha… I wish." I snorted.

_Down town, I'm going by the store  
>Oh look, she's coming back for more<br>I need to run, don't wanna catch her  
>Too late, she's seen me<br>I'm trapped, caught and now I'm going under  
>Strike her down, now come now come on thunder<br>Play your game, come on I dare ya  
>Keep on trying-<em>

"Enough!" Kirova snapped, striding over to Christian and snapping the microphone out of his hands. He looked relieved.

"Lord Ozera, please leave the stage." She ordered as he skulked back to us under the eyes of the entire student body.

"You are gonna _pay_ Rose…" he whispered threateningly.

"Is that the _best_ you can do Sparky?" I giggled, leaning into Dimitri.

"Just wait for _your_ dare Rosie… You won't know what's hit you." he grinned evilly.

"Shit, I'm so scared!"

"You have good reason to be." I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away, back to Lissa.

We headed back up to my room after that. The bottle was spun again, and this time Mia was the unlucky recipient.

"I am _not_ doing that!" Mia squealed when we thought up her dare: to visit Kirova to discuss an 'urgent issue'… in her underwear.

"Aw Mia! Be a good sport!" Lissa cried.

"No way!"

"Well in that case, Mia is disqualified!" Adrian enthused.

We sat back down with the bottle in the middle. Its next victim: Lissa.

"Liss, you take Mia's dare!" Christian laughed, no doubt picturing her in her underwear. Creep.

"No! …Well…" Lissa stuttered.

"You have to! You were gonna make me do it!" Mia retaliated.

"…Ok, fine."

Ten minutes later, we were trekking back across the quad with Lissa trailing behind, clutching her bathrobe tightly. We all took our positions outside the office as Lissa knocked softly on the door. She pulled the dressing gown off in one swift motion, tossing it at me.

"Ew! Christian! You're drooling on me!" I cried, jumping up.

"Piss off!" he shouted. I clapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Pyro. Your going to get us caught!" I whispered, dragging him back to our hiding place.

The door opened to reveal Kirova's shocked face bathed in moonlight. I took another picture.

"Princess, I'm not sure that is suitable attire to be wearing in public." Kirova tutted.

"I know Headmistress, but this is important."

"Well, it can wait until tomorrow, when you're _clothed._ Good night Vasilisa." She said, shaking her head as she shut the door.

"Hey well done _Vasilisa_." I called, throwing her the bathrobe. She smiled gratefully as she pulled it on.

"That wasn't as bad as I expected." she reasoned gleefully as we walked back.

The game continued. The bottle chose Eddie next, who grimaced.

"Edison Castile, I dare you to propose to…" I groped for a name, "Abby Badica!" I cried. Everyone laughed.

"Fine!" Eddie stalked out muttering. We followed a safe distance behind. He found Abby in the cafeteria, the worst place she could've been.

"Good luck!" Dimitri called as he crossed over to Abby's table. I moved closer.

"Abby…" Eddie squeaked. No one heard him. He tried again.

"Abby!"

"Yes Eddie?" she replied warmly.

"I've… um… I mean…" He sunk down onto one knee, "Will you… marry me?" he cringed as the whole cafeteria turned to stare at him.

"Um… Eddie, I don't think that's wise…"

"Ok… Never mind…" he did a good job at looking dejected, but as soon as he turned round to us, his expression turned murderously embarrassed. I almost felt sorry for him…

_Almost_.

The bottle's next victim was Dimitri. He looked mortified.

"It had to happen at some stage, Comrade!" I giggled as he sighed and left the room. I got pissed when I found out that I wasn't allowed to help come up with the dare either, because apparently, I'm 'biased.' Dimitri re-entered the room, giving me a hopeful look.

"Outta my hands Comrade… They wouldn't let me help." I said gently, fearing for his future. I knew that Dimitri didn't like being overly exposed in public.

"Dimitri Belikov… I dare you to-" Adrian had to stop for laughing. "Put on a strip show for us!" he absolutely roared at this.

"Adrian! I never knew you swung that way!" I cried in my most sugary sweet voice. I kind of hoped Dimitri accepted though… It wouldn't be a hard dare to sit through.

"No no, little dhampir, I'm as straight as you are… It's _your_ _reaction_ that I want to see." He grinned sweetly. "So, Dimitri… Do you accept?"

I stared at Dimitri with wide eyes, bottom lip jutting out.

"Fine…!" he cried, exasperated, as he jumped up. I cackled evilly.

"This should be fun…"

"Roza…" Dimitri growled in a warning tone.

I knew for sure that there would be no frills or flourishes in this particular strip show… sadly. I decided to lighten it up a bit, so I grabbed my laptop, clicking furiously through different folders until I found what I wanted. I signalled Dimitri to begin. As he shrugged out of his duster, I started the music: 'I'm too sexy.' Dimitri looked at me like I had just made a bad situation… a hell of a lot worse. I grinned in response.

"C'mon Comrade!" I yelled as he tugged at his shirt. Adrian and Christian were both watching me; having a 'not-so-quiet' conversation.

"Look at her. He hasn't even got his shirt off yet and she's frickin' drooling!" Christian laughed. Adrian looked like he wanted to agree. Bitches.

I turned away from them before they noticed me, and I was confronted by Dimitri's rock hard abs. I think I really was drooling now, he was just so _perfect_. I watched as he removed his shoes and socks, then undid the belt on his trousers. He had a look on his face that told me he was blocking us all out, and he was pretending he was undressing for bed or something _normal_ like that. I whistled loudly as he stood before us, in only his –ahem, _very_ tight fitting - boxers. I looked back at Adrian and Christian smugly, and grinned. They looked like they had taken quite a hit to their self confidence, and I could see why. No one other than my Dimitri could achieve such perfection. I couldn't help it anymore. I jumped up from my seat on the floor and ran at him, jumping into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him deeply, pulling away only because I wanted to congratulate him.

"That… was... amazing… Do you do private showings?" I whispered breathlessly in his ear. He shuddered with pleasure, pulling my mouth back to his.

"GUYS! I thought I made this clear already: Get. A. Room!" Christian cried. I pulled away from Dimitri to glare at him. He totally ruined our moment.

"Christian. This _is_ my room." I reminded him, leaning into Dimitri's chest. He opened his mouth, ready to deliver some clever retort, but stopped short.

He grumbled incoherently. "Well, anyway *ahem* Belikov, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you got dressed…" he hinted, glancing over at Lissa and Mia.

"Not my best interest, thank you _Christian_, but I do want to get back to the game!" I grinned, shoving Dimitri and his clothes into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. I was going to stay in there with him, but decided not to push Adrian any further than necessary.

Dimitri re-entered a few minutes lately – fully clothed – and we continued the game. The bottle stopped at Lissa, who decided to forfeit without even knowing what her dare was. Dimitri did the same on the next go. That left Adrian, Eddie, Christian and me, and I hadn't even _got_ a dare yet. The next time the bottle was spun, my prayers were answered. It picked me.

"About frickin' time!" I cried excitedly.

"Rose, I dare you… to walk into the cafeteria in your pyjamas… right now." Christian cackled evilly. I stood up and crossed over to my bed, throwing the duvet back. My pyjamas were lying in a not-so-neat bundle under the pillow: a cute pair of flannel shorts… and nothing else. I slapped my forehead in horror. I didn't wear a top last night. Fuck my life.

I changed quickly in the bathroom, emerging in only the shorts – _short_ shorts – and my bra. I had the great satisfaction of watching Dimitri's eyes pop slightly, but unfortunately, so did Christian.

"Ooh Rose, trying to give Belikov a heart attack huh?"

"Yes Christian, that's _exactly_ what I was trying to do." I gave him a sarcastic look.

Dimitri affected his guardian face, but I could see the lust shining in his eyes.

"See something you like?" I grinned, nostalgia sweeping between us.

"Plenty." He gave me a ghost of a smile, beckoning me outside.

I sprinted across the quad, trying to make it look like I was _normal_, which I clearly wasn't. I threw back the door to the cafeteria, which swung round and slammed off the wall, effectively making everyone look at me… _Shit_. Dinner was just wrapping up, so I stopped by the kitchen, poking my head round the door. I scanned quickly around for Eilis, the one canteen lady I actually _liked_. She looked up when I called her name, shaking her head at my unusual attire.

"Rose, what _are_ you wearing? Or rather, what are you _not_ wearing? " she cried as she came to join me in the doorway.

"We're playing dares… But keep quiet; I'm not supposed to tell." I laughed, "Think you could spare me something?"

"Sure thing!" she called over her shoulder as she went to look for food. Yum. She tossed me something soft and warm, about the size of my hand. A peeled back the tissue it was wrapped in. "A burger? Eilis, you are the _best_!" I hugged her goodbye and set off running back toward my room with everyone trailing behind me.

"That was _easy_!" I complained to Christian as he collapsed on the floor. "_And_ I got a burger out of it." I gestured to the half eaten burger.

"You… run… too _fast_…" he wheezed, glaring at me. I laughed in delight.

"You can blame Mr. Belikov for that." I teased, snuggling up under Dimitri's arm. Christian growled.

"Bottle?" Adrian asked, questioning the whereabouts of the 'bottle.'

"Right where you left it." I pointed as he sat down.

Eddie spun the bottle this time, which stopped at Adrian. He winced at my evil grin.

"Ivashkov." Dimitri spoke up from beside me, shocking us all. "I dare you to run down to the lobby-"

"Seriously Belikov? Run down to the _lobby_? That's the kind of shit you turn out in Russia, is it? This is _America; _we do things a _little_ bit diff-"

"I'm not finished, Ivashkov." Dimitri sighed, deadpan. "I dare you to run down to the lobby…" Adrian visibly paled. "Naked."

"Shit no! No, no, no, no… No in _every_ language. I will never do that. Ever. Never in a million years. Not in my lifet-"

"ADRIAN! We _get_ it, _okay_?" I yelled. He grimaced, his mouth still framing the word 'no'.

"Well then, Adrian is out of the game!" Eddie cried in a booming commentator's voice. We all laughed as we watched the bottle spin. Eddie's laughter stopped abruptly.

"Why me?" he whined, staring hard at the bottle, which was pointing at him.

"Eddie." I spluttered, trying to hold back my giggles. "I dare you to… make out with Christian!"

"Noo…" They both muttered at the same time. "That's against the rules!" Christian squeaked.

"No it's not! We only have one rule: If you bail out or don't do the dare properly, you're disqualified." I informed them haughtily. Eddie shook his head.

"I'm out then…" he sighed, and reached for the bottle. "So it's between Rose and Christian." He qualified.

"WAIT!" Adrian hollered at the last minute, his face thoughtful. "I think… we should put a bit of a twist on the last dare." He winked at me.

"No Adrian, drinking games do not count as dares, and if anything sex-related comes out of your mouth, I will punch you." I said casually. He just raised his hand, beckoning me and Christian outside.

I didn't try to make conversation with him; we just stood awkwardly in the hallway. I sighed in relief when the door was pulled back, and Dimitri gestured that we could come back in.

"Rose. Christian." Adrian nodded in greeting, "I dare you to swap places."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Christian beat me to it. "Swap places? For how long?"

"Until one of you breaks," Adrian replied calmly, "The last one standing wins."

I tried to raise one eyebrow… and failed miserably. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning." He responded.

Bring it on, Sparky.


	3. Dares Part 2

**Hey guys!** **This is obviously the next chapter of Game Night at St. Vlad's! It's kind of short, and it ends quite suddenly, but I wanted to give you guys something, because im leaving for the gaeltacht in like, an hour! Im away for three weeks, which means no update :( but i'll be on it as soon as im home! Enjoy!**

**-AnnieTheAlchemist-**

* * *

><p>3. CHAPTER 2 – SWITCH<p>

"_Rose. Christian." Adrian nodded in greeting, "I dare you to switch roles."_

_I opened my mouth to argue, but Christian beat me to it. "Switch roles? For how long?"_

"_Until one of you breaks," Adrian replied calmly, "The last one standing wins."_

_I tried to raise one eyebrow… and failed miserably. "When do we start?"_

"_Tomorrow morning." He responded._

"You'd better watch your back, _Christian_." He mocked.

"It. Is. On. …_Rosemarie_._"_ I retorted, tacking on my full name as an afterthought.

He grimaced, turning his back to help Lissa up. "We'll see you tomorrow." He growled, stalking out, with Liss in tow. I giggled to no one in particular. "This shall be _awesome._" I declared as I shooed everyone out. Dimitri was last to leave, and I held him back. Standing up on tiptoes, I gave him a long, lingering kiss. He groaned when I pulled back.

"Roza, you're such a tease." He pouted. I flashed him a seductive smile.

"It's part of the job description."

"Hmm… Well, I guess I'll see you for training tomorrow."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"I'm not _Rose_ tomorrow. Therefore, I won't be at _training_ tomorrow." I grinned evilly at the thought of Christian in training.

"Oh… Well, in that case, I don't know when I'll see you…"

"This game sounds worse and worse all the time…" I growled, kissing his forehead. "See ya later, comrade." I smiled, spinning him round to face the door. He flashed me a breathtaking smile before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

I didn't bother finishing my homework, and slid into bed instead, seeing as I was already in my pyjamas. Tomorrow would be a _long_ day.

I woke up – late – to a loud knocking on my door.

"What?" I yelled groggily. Nothing.

"Hello? An answer would be great?" Still nothing.

"Okay then… I'll just be going back to sleep…" I yawned loudly. The persistent knocking started again, louder this time. I sighed, rolling out of bed.

"Jesse Zeklos, if that is you, and you are _trying_ to make me rip your head off-" I threw back the door and caught my breath.

"Comrade." I sighed, running into his arms.

"Um… _Lord Ozera_? What do you think you're doing?" Dimitri asked with a small smile.

"Shit! I mean, I was just… going to class, Guardian Belikov." I muttered in a deep voice as I set off down the hall.

"Really?" He caught my bra strap and pulled me backwards. "I do believe pyjamas – or lack of – aren't part of the school's dress code." He replied dryly. I stopped short, glancing down at my cotton shorts and bra in dismay.

Whoops.

I started walking again, into my room.

"So, Guardian Belikov. What is it you wanted from me?" I asked as I flitted around the room, picking up clothes.

"I came to wake you up for a start. And I also wanted to tell you that I kicked Rose's ass in training this morning. I thought you'd like to know." He told me innocently.

"Awesome, that son of a- I mean, that's nice, Guardian Belikov… Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have to change…" I hinted, though it pained me to see him leave.

"Sure thing." He grinned, walking to the door. "Oh, and Lord Ozera? Call me Dimitri."

"Only if you call me Christian." I smiled. He gave me a small nod before shutting the door softly behind him.

It turned out I _was_ late, to the extreme. I rushed about, changing into black jeans, a black jumper and plain shoes. Très Christian. I took out a long black wig that I had used for Halloween last year, fitting it onto my head. Running into the bathroom, I found a pair of scissors under the sink and hacked at it until it was the length of Sparky's hair. I then applied some hair gel I had stolen from Adrian, and the look was complete. I grabbed my books and left in a rush, only to run into Lissa.

"Thought you might be needing these, _Christian_." She giggled, holding out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked, opening it. Icy blue contacts sat nestled in cotton wool. "Liss, you are the _best_!" I grinned, running back inside. It took me a minute to get them in, but they looked awesome once they were. I pulled Lissa into a tight hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I cried.

"Your welcome. Oh, by the way, here's once more thing…" she fumbled in her pockets until she found what she was looking for: …a sheet of paper?

"His class schedule. Now, we need to go…" She hinted.

"Oh. Right. Yeah… Let's go already!" I cried in a deep voice.

We received a few – okay, a lot – of stares walking through the quad. A lot of people were whispering too, especially when we entered class. You'd think I had two heads. The teacher didn't even seem to notice though, and I got through the class without being recognised.

Next class, the teacher figured out when they were doing role call that I wasn't Christian. Lissa asked to speak to her in private; and she must have compelled the poor woman because my identity didn't come up again. The next two classes passed in a blur. The final bell for lunch rang. This should be fun.

CHRISTIAN POV

I wasn't enjoying the day so far. At all. I had got my ass handed to me in training with Dimitri, then the same in gym. I was heading to Guardian Alto's class with Eddie now, and I was absolutely crapping my pants. He hated Rose, so what the hell would he do to me?

I walked confidently into the classroom, half hiding behind Eddie, half behind the long dark wig that Lissa had given me. I sat down in Rose's seat, playing with my hands nervously. I got a few stares, but most of the guys knew the score by now.

Stan entered the room a few minutes later. I tried to lay low, hoping he wouldn't notice me. And he didn't, for _most_ of the class. With only ten minutes to go, he asked a question on how Carnegie's Quadrant Surveillance Method – whatever that was – could be executed correctly.

"Hathaway!" He barked. I nearly died. "What's the answer?" I affected a higher pitched voice before managing a quiet "I don't know." He turned round, his face taunting.

"You don't know? _You don't know?_ It's not as if we haven't been learning this for weeks. Get your head in the game, Hatha- Ozera? Is that you?" Shit. I was busted. With only ten minutes of class left too. I scrambled to put my thoughts together.

"What the hell Stan? Why would _I_ be _Christian_? Ew." I wrinkled my nose, careful to keep my head tilted down. I did actually sound remarkably like Rose.

Stan seemed to think so too, and continued on with the class. As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my books and made for the door.

"Hey, _Hathaway_." Stan called from behind me. Shit. I'd been caught after all.

"Yeah?" I replied without turning round.

"The name's _Guardian Alto_, not _Stan_, got it?"

I sighed in relief. "Sure thing, _Guardian Alto_." I smiled to myself as I headed to next class.

RPOV

I walked into the cafeteria confidently, scouting out my friends. I sat down opposite _Rose_, who was looking particularly lovely. Not! Christian had brown contacts in, which didn't suit him at all, a long brown wig that was much too light to match my hair colour, and his outfit… I nearly slapped him. He had on my trademark red tank top and grey sweatpants, except that they actually were_ mine_. I gritted my teeth so I wouldn't do anything rash.

Christian's face suddenly lit up. "COMRADE!" He yelled, jumping up. I turned in my chair to see Dimitri walking toward us, perfection incarnate. I hadn't seen him since this morning, and I wanted nothing more than to run at him the way Christian currently was. Dimitri was dragged over to our table and made to sit beside Sparky, who then started chattering about his day in a sickly sweet voice. I spotted Lissa over his head and stood up, leaving the 'lovebirds' behind me.

"Lissa! Let me take that." I said in a deep voice, reaching over to take her tray. She smiled and humoured me. "Thank you, Christian, you're such a gentleman." She said sweetly, sitting down in my old seat. I sat between her and Adrian, who had just joined us.

"Little Dhampir! You're hair is absolutely divine today!" he enthused, looking me directly in the eye. I bit my tongue, refraining from answering the son of a bitch. I had a feeling that the boys – bar Dimitri of course – were trying to catch me out. I thought they knew me better. Trying to outsmart the infamous Rose Hathaway would only have one conclusion: you ended up getting your ass handed to you on a silver platter.

"I think I prefer Sparky's hair." Christian piped up. I narrowed my eyes.

"No, definitely Rosie's. It's _awesome _today." I shot back.

"Well, Count Dracula over there obviously doesn't know cool hair when he sees it. Besides, I don't like brunettes. I much prefer blondes." I stared at him in amusement. He had just given me a new nickname for him.

I stood up, signalling that Lissa and Mia should follow me. We walked out to the quad casually, which was not an easy job. A princess, a doll and a transvestite trying not to be noticed are bound to earn a few stares. I turned round suddenly, making the other two skid to a stop.

"We have to make Christian lose."

"Why? I don't think we should-" Lissa began. I cut her off, as I so often do.

"Liss! Did you _see_ Adrian in there? The guys are conspiring against me!" I cried. Mia nodded in agreement.

"Fine! What were you thinking?" Lissa sighed in exasperation.

"Well, we _do_ have Dimitri on our side… Here's my plan…"

Four classes, a tough ketchup stain, a wig malfunction and a bit of an accident later, we were all assembled in the gym for Christian's training session with Dimitri. Lissa, Mia, Dimitri and I all knew what was going on, but the rest were clueless. We had an advantage: no one knew what Dimitri and I did in training except us…

Christian sauntered in; late. Nice touch… only, one problem Sparky: Training was the only thing I was _never_ late for. So up yours.

Dimitri greeted him politely, and settled into a relaxed stance.

"Thirty laps." He said clearly. Christian's jaw dropped.

"T-thirty…?" Christian asked nervously.

"Yes, thirty. Just like you always do in training. Now go on…" Dimitri gestured to the doors, and then turned to wink at me discreetly. Christian stormed outside, running hard around the track. After about four laps, he gradually started to slow down, getting slower and slower, until the fifteenth lap, when he stopped completely. He lay down on the track, breathing heavily. Dimitri and I jogged out to him, with the others trailing behind us.

"Ahhhhh…" Christian sighed, making me giggle.

"What happened? Dimitri?" he looked between the two of us.

"I think… you might have passed out…" Dimitri sighed, helping him up.

"Oh."

"Let's just spar for a bit. Take it easy."

"Can do." Christian replied. More like 'can't do'. He ended up getting his ass kicked several times, and never even managed to land a hit. He looked like he wanted to pass out. Time for phase three.

Dimitri pinned Christian again. He grimaced at me before leaning closer to Christian, pressing himself against him.

"Oh, Roza, you're such a tease…" he growled.

"W-w-what? Guardian Belikov…?" I'm not Rose!" Christian cried, pushing him back. I was trying to hold on to my giggles. Dimitri cleared him throat loudly, jumping up. I took this as my cue to break the news.

"You lose." I said.

"Lose? What?"

"You said you weren't Rose. You. Lose."

"Aw shitballs!" he cried, jumping up and almost keeling over.

I wrapped my arm around Dimitri's waist and swayed from side to side. _"Weeee are the chaaampions, my frieeeends!"_ I sang out, doing air guitar with my other hand. _"And weee'll keep on fiiiightin' to the end! Weee are the chaaampions, weee are the_ _chaaampions! Nooo time for loooosers, cause we are the chaaampions…"_ I pulled away from Dimitri, and threw my hands up. _"…Of the woooooorld!"_

Everyone just stared.

"What? It's true!"

"_Anyway_… What should our next game be?" Adrian asked.

"How about… I never?" Christian piped up.

"It's on. Tonight. My room. Be there or be square." Adrian called before walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, REVIEW! I want at least 6 when im home :) go on, cause you love me? :P<strong>

**By the way, any of you guys read the Hunger Games? (they're epic, i know!) I just put up the first chapter of a VA/HG crossover about Rose and Dimitri! :) Go take a look! ;D**


	4. I Never

**Hey guys!:)**

**Long time no see, right? Sorry I couldnt update, but as you all know, I was at the Gaeltacht :D**

**I'm getting so confused! :P In Hungry for You, Rose and Dimitri are falling in love. In this, they're already in love, and in A life of Regrets, Dimitri is convinced that he doesnt love Rose any more. I dont know which way's up and which way's down any more!**

**By the way, I kind of threw this together today and yesterday, because i wanted to give you guys an update! Not my best... but as long as it's readable :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 – I NEVER<p>

"Adrian! Open the damn door!" I yelled, banging my fist against the thin wood. Lissa sighed, disappointment trickling in through the bond.

"He forgot." She said sadly. I cocked my head to one side, listening hard. I could hear scuffling coming from inside somewhere.

"No, he's-" An idea came to me. "Might wanna stand back Liss." I said, squaring up to the door. She gasped as I bounced on the balls of my feet, calculating the distance between me and the thin plank of wood barring out entry. Taking a deep breath, I lashed out with my foot, hitting the door with an ear-splitting crack. It flew off its hinges, landing several feet away in the middle of the room.

"_Rose_!" Lissa squealed.

"What? We have an appointment." I declared, standing just instead the doorway.

"Rose? Lissa? What's going– What the _hell_ did you do to my door?" Adrian cried, appearing out of the bathroom dripping wet, and clad in only a towel.

"Well…" I sighed, not meeting his eyes. "You weren't answering the door so…

"You felt the need to break it down? Not cool Rose." He grimaced, disappearing back into his room to get changed.

"Woah…" I voice whispered from behind me.

"Heey Edison. Hii Mia." I sang without turning round.

"What happened?" Mia asked incredulously, taking a good look at the door sitting in the middle of the floor.

"I kinda broke Adrian's door down… By accident…"

"By accident? Like, you were just walking by, and then you decided to put your foot through it?" Eddie asked, holding back laughter.

"Something like that… Yeah." I replied nonchalantly.

"Ah… Rose." He shook his head, dragging Mia to the sofa.

Christian appeared a few minutes later. He didn't seem to notice anything wrong about the lack of door, even going as far to walk right over the top of it to go sit with Eddie. I shook my head sadly.

Stupid child.

Another minute and Dimitri rounded the corner, stopping short beside me. He quick brown eyes took in the abandoned door, and a guilty Rose standing in the doorway.

"God Rose, what have you done this time?" he sighed.

"I love the way you automatically blame me."

"Who else would it be? It's not like Lissa's going to walk in and break someone's door down."

"See, Comrade, that's where you've got it wrong. _Technically_, I didn't walk _in_ and break Adrian's door down, because if the door had been unlocked, we wouldn't be in this situation." I told him proudly.

"Rose-logic makes my head hurt." He muttered, walking on into the room. Adrian also made his re-appearance at that moment.

"So, ignoring the fact that I have no door, who's up for a game of 'I never'?" he asked enthusiastically, disappearing into the kitchen for a second and emerging with a few bottles of vodka.

"Adrian-" Dimitri began in a warning tone.

"We're in my room, we do things my way." He shot back.

"Dimitri, calm down! It's just a bit of vodka." I said with a grin.

"I don't drink." He told me.

"Don't try that one on me! I know for a _fact_ that you drink."

"Rephrase: I don't drink vodka."

"You drink _Russian_ vodka."

"Not really."

"Well then, Comrade, there's a first time for everything." I took his hand, dragging him over to the already assembled circle. Adrian set out seven shot glasses, filling each to the top with alcohol. That done, we were off.

"I'll start." Christian began. "I've never… stripped in public."

Dimitri, Adrian and I all took a drink. I shuddered from the overwhelming smell – like nail polish.

"Dimitri, we know. Adrian, I can guess. Rose, should I even ask?"

"Hey! I was under the influence of alcohol! Not my fault!" I cried defensively.

"Don't worry Rose, I believe you." Christian replied innocently.

I flipped him off.

Lissa sighed in disbelief as Adrian refilled our glasses. "I've never… passed out from drinking too much."

"Yes you have!" I cried.

"When?" she challenged.

"That time before we left… At Abby Badica's party!" I recalled proudly.

"Oh… yeah…" she took her drink, along with me, Adrian, Mia and–

"Dimitri?"

"Erm… Yeah…" he squirmed. "It had _way_ too much to drink that night." He replied, scratching his head. I laughed.

"I've never had sex." Eddie said simply. Dimitri and I cast each other a sidelong glance, taking a drink. Mia flushed bright pink, taking hers too. Christian and Lissa drank each others, and, well, Adrian…

"I shall drink this vodka with great pride, and in remembrance of all the women I've-"

"Adrian." I groaned. He laughed, downing his shot.

"Wait! Little dhampir, you've had _sex_? Last time I checked-"

"Yes, Adrian. I have had sex." I clarified with a sigh.

"Didja like it?"

"Yes, I liked it."

"Wait… _Woah_… _Belikov_! You lucky, _lucky_ man!" Adrian cried, noticing Dimitri's averted eyes and pink cheeks. I jogged his arm.

"Do you regret it or something?" I asked, feigning hurt. His head jerked up faster than I would have thought possible.

"_No_! No Roza! Of course not. How could you even think– Roza, letting myself love you was the best choice I have ever made." He choked.

"Jeez Comrade, calm down, I'm kidding." I told him, leaning my head on his chest and catching a glance from Lissa. She looked like a – very – proud mother. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Roza." He tipped my chin up, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

Adrian made a face. "Can we get on with the game?"

"Adrian, you have this real thing about _completely_ ruining the moment, don't you?"

"Part of the job description, little dhampir." He winked.

Mia sighed. "I've never thought about someone naked." Eddie, Christian, Adrian and I downed our drinks.

"Who?"

"Rose." Eddie grinned. "Remember?"

"My first day back."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to, but you put the picture in my head…"

"Good times." I laughed.

"Adrian?" Mia asked.

"Rose." He confessed, staring at me almost as though-

"Adrian!"

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Christian?"

"Lissa." No shit.

"Rose?"

"Dimitri." I flushed, not meeting his eyes. He kissed my temple.

"Dum dum dum duum…" Christian sang.

I flipped him off… again.

"I've never…" Adrian began.

"This'll be good." I stated with a snort.

"I've never…" he repeated. "Um… I've never…"

"Oh, Adrian…" I sighed sadly. "Is there anything you've never done?"

"I have never," he enunciated proudly, "played 'I never' before now." I couldn't help it. I bust out laughing.

"You are such a douche, Ivashkov." I took my drink, along with Christian, Mia and Eddie.

"I've never… drank someone's blood." Dimitri said with a crooked smile.

"Ooh, be careful folks, we have a player." Eddie laughed as he watched Lissa, Mia, Christian and Adrian all down their shots.

"Lissa, you aren't looking so good."

"I'm fine. It's just the vodka." She replied, making a face. Mia didn't look so hot either.

"We're only halfway through the game." I reminded her.

"I'm fine Rose, really."

"I've never… cheated on someone." Adrian and Mia drank in shame. I looked to Christian for the next one.

"I've never beaten anyone up." He confessed, words slightly slurred.

"Doesn't setting someone on fire kind of count as beating them up?" I asked innocently.

"Okay then smartass, I have never _punched_ anyone."

"Some man you are." I grumbled, downing yet another shot, along with Eddie and Dimitri. I was starting to feel a bit woozy… and my throat was on fire. Lissa and Mia looked ready to throw up, Christian looked high, Eddie hadn't had that much, and, not to my surprise Dimitri and Adrian looked completely unaffected – one because he was always drunk, the second because he was just strong enough to deal with it – I think you can guess which is which.

"I've never smoked." Lissa croaked, looking pointedly at Adrian. He took his drink with pride… and by himself.

"Aww… come on! I'm the only one?"

"Apparently." I stated with a giggle, suddenly remembering. "What's the score?"

"Um…" Lissa handed me the notebook sitting on the floor beside her, where she had apparently been keeping score.

Christian: xxxx 4

Lissa: xxx 3

Eddie: xxx 3

Mia: xxxxx 5

Adrian: xxxxxxx 7

Dimitri: xxxx 4

Rose: xxxxxx 6

"Wait…" I slurred, "What are all the crosses for?"

"How many shots you've had. Ten and you're out."

"So Adrian's losing… Then… aw shit, then _me_!" _No shit_, some logical part of me thought.

"Shhh…" I whispered to it. Everyone laughed… without even knowing why.

"Wait," Christian slurred, "Why are we laughing?"

"'Cuz I can hear voices."

"Crazy bitch." He muttered.

"You're just jealous 'cuz they talk to me and not you." I pointed out, giggling madly.

Eddie groaned. "Oh man… You guys are so _weird_. Erm… I've never talked to myself." Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Mia and I all downed out shots, passing around high-fives.

"Crazies rule!" I yelled. Everyone 'whooped' their agreement. Well, all except for Dimitri and Eddie, the 'sane' ones.

"I've never purposely injured myself." Mia garbled. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and I all drank clumsily. I really wasn't feeling so good now.

"I remember… I used to… bruise myself, to make me look tougher… in preschool…" I recalled indistinctly. Everyone groaned at my stupidity.

"Only you, Rose, only you…"

"Yep. And proud of it." I winked… blinked… took an eye-spasm… or something.

"I've never… chased a girl – or boy." Adrian slurred. I cleared my throat loudly.

"So, what, now you aren't chasing me all of a sudden?"

"No Rose, I was never chasing you, I was… making you aware of your options."

"Adrian Ivashkov, you are the biggest bullshitter I know. You. Were. Chasing. Me. You _still_ chase me! Now drink." He did, along with me.

"I've never given a lap-dance." I hiccupped. Lissa and Mia drank, mortified. I grinned evilly before looking to Christian.

"Lord Ozera." I cried grandly, giggling wildly.

"I've never…" he burped. I had an idea to get Adrian out. Leaning over, I whispered it clumsily into Christian's ear. After three repeats on my part, he heard me, and repeated it sloppily to the assembled group. "I've never been to an AA meeting." He grinned. Adrian downed his last shot, looking a bit tipsy.

"Adriaaaaaan!" I sang.

"What?" he asked groggily.

"You. Is. Out." I grinned. Lissa picked up her notebook, dropped it, sighed in frustration then picked it up again. She passed it to me to read out.

"Christian: xxxxx 5

Lissa: xxxxx 5

Eddie: xxx 3

Mia: xxxxxxx 7

Adrian: xxxxxxxxxx 10

Dimitri: xxxx 4

Rose: xxxxxxxx 8…"

"So, wait… I won?" Eddie asked.

"Yerrr…" I confirmed with lazy grin.

"And I lost." Adrian stated, still looking halfway sober.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, little dhampir?"

"Why aren't you drunk?" I hiccupped, wrinkling my nose.

"It'll take a lot more than ten shots of vodka to get me down."

I suddenly remembered my conversation with Dimitri from earlier. "What about _Russian_ vodka?" I asked, words mangled.

Adrian paled slightly but covered it well, grinning easily. "Um… Yeah… That stuff's a _lot_ stronger."

I looked at Dimitri, who was looking at me – pleading me – not to do this.

"I have a competition for you." Dimitri groaned, falling forward so his head was leaning on my knee. I stroked his hair like an evil mastermind stroking their cat.

"I think I can guess what this is…" Adrian muttered.

"Do you have any Russian vodka, Adrian?" _Rocket fuel_, I thought groggily to myself. I had tried it at a party once. One word: bleh.

"Um…" he seemed to be weighing up whether to lie or tell the truth.

"Oh, did I mention…? The prize…" What would these two men want most? "A kiss from me."

"Dimitri's head shot up, a growl building in his chest.

"This is why you need to win." I whispered.

"I'm in!" Adrian called, off like a bullet to look for the vodka.

"I guess I am too… I'm not letting him win."

"Got it." Adrian huffed, returning with a bottle in his hand.

I poured out five shots each, giggling internally. Oh Adrian…

"On your marks, get set… Go." Both men picked up the first shot, staring each other down. Adrian shuddered, Dimitri kept a straight face.

"Next one." Christian cried, looking like he was about to keel over. Again, Dimitri did it without flinching, Adrian nearly squirmed off the seat. I knew how he felt.

As they reached for the third one, I pulled out the infamous cell phone, ready to catch Adrian in his moment of weakness. He made a major face this time, eyes squeezed shut and mouth set in a grimace. Very photogenic. Dimitri still looked unaffected, like, _stomach of steel_ or what?

"C'mon Comrade!" I hollered, dazed. He grinned before picking up the third glass, downing it in seconds. Adrian's hand twitched toward his, but at the last second, he jumped up and flew into the bathroom.

He emerged minutes later, holding his stomach and looking pale.

"Adrian, when you agreed to this, did you really think you had a chance at beating Dimitri? Who – might I add – is _Russian_?"

Adrian mulled that over. "I think… I think I forfeit…" he sighed, staring at me wistfully.

"YES!" I fist-pumped the air, throwing myself into Dimitri's lap. He leaned down, kissing me deeply. Well, until someone launched something at the back of my head. I broke away reluctantly, taking a second to inhale his aftershave – which was making me dizzy. Finally, I turned, my drunkenness forgotten.

"Which of you little shits threw this at me?" I asked, holding up an 'Impressing Women for Dummies' manual. Adrian looked murderously embarrassed, and rightly so.

"So this is where you've been getting all the cheesy chat-up lines, is it?"

"Not cheesy," he groaned. "Classic."

"Classic?"

"Give us a few examples." Lissa giggled.

I thought for a second. "Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes."

Everybody snickered.

"Were you arrested earlier? It's got to be illegal to look that good." I giggled.

Adrian looked like he wanted to die.

"Is your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

Everybody roared with laughter, especially considering the fact that Abe probably _is_ a thief, among other things.

"And my personal favourite: do you have a quarter? I told my mom I would call her when I fell in love."

Dimitri growled. I rubbed his back soothingly.

"Only Adrian." He sighed.

"Now, who threw it?" I asked, changing the subject abruptly. Holding up seven fingers, I began to tick them off.

"It obviously wasn't me, or my unlucky victim here." I let down two fingers to Dimitri whispering "very lucky victim" roughly in my ear. I shivered before continuing.

"Lissa, it wasn't you, because you wouldn't do that to me." I let down another one, "And Mia, you've been reading that magazine for the past half hour, so it wasn't you either."

"Hmm…?" she asked, eyes flicking up. I ignored her.

"Eddie, it wasn't you, I know when you're guilty. Adrian, it wasn't you-"

"I think you're just trying to frame me." Christian smirked crookedly.

"_Adrian_," I continued. "It wasn't you, because – though you can be a dumbass – you wouldn't humiliate yourself by throwing 'Impressing Women for Dummies' at me, because you would have known I would read it out and give you shit for the rest of your life over it." He grimaced.

"Rose-logic again." Dimitri whispered with a groan. I laughed with narrowed eyes.

"And that leaves Sparky. It's not looking promising for him. The only suspect remaining, with a history of launching projectiles at our epic heroine, Rose Hathaway." I declared woefully, hiding Adrian's book in my hand.

"Have you finally lost it? Or are you just playing Cluedo in that messed up- OW, _shit_!" he hollered, just as the book hit him upside the head.

"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you all later." I growled, walking out, about to slam the–

"So much for ruining my exit!" I yelled to the abandoned door. Everyone laughed, except Edison. He looked almost calculating… not a good thing.

"Castiles!" I barked. His eyes flicked up. "What are you planning?"

"Another game…" I suddenly grew excited. "How would you like to have a little 'no talking' contest, Rosie?"

"1. Epic idea. 2. Call me Rosie one more time… let's just say you'll have one less… _body part_ in the morning." I growled.

"Gotcha." He squeaked, then cleared his throat. "You guys up for it?"

"We sure are!" Christian confirmed – on behalf of everyone, apparently.

"Well, I actually am gonna go now, so… I'll see you guys later…"

"Wait! Roza!" I turned to find Dimitri standing at my elbow. "Let me walk you back." He grinned, holding his arm out. I slipped my hand into the crook of his elbow, returning the smile.

"Very gentlemanly of you, Comrade." We waved our goodbyes, and walked back to my dorm in comfortable silence. Dimitri seemed set on leaving me at the door, but I pulled him on inside.

"Stay the night." I purred seductively.

"No, Roza… I can't…" he whispered.

"Yes you can. Screw the rules. I won't get to talk to you all of tomorrow… I may as well make the most of you now." I pointed out, planting soft, warm kisses down his neck.

"The things you do to me, Roza." He groaned into my hair, pulling me toward the bed.

"I can do a lot worse." I whispered roughly, straddling his lap.

I felt a growl rumbling in his chest. "I love you, Comrade."

"I love you too, Roza. More than anything." He kissed my temple, and gently sang me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I have something to say... <strong>

**REVIEW!**

**I have 19 now, let's try and get it to 30! It's a lot to ask, but I know what you guys are capable of :D**

**Another thing: I have a new VA story up, it's called 'A Life of Regrets' and it's in desperate need of some love :) go check it out! here's the summary:**

**_After 'Love fades, mine has' Dimitri becomes so disgusted with himself that he breaks out, fleeing court. Now the only person who can save him from himself is the one who saved his soul._**

**.net/s/7195238/1/A_Life_of_Regrets**

**Depressing, I know, but it will get better... I can promise you that!**


	5. No Talking Contest

**Uh... hey guys . you probably thought I dropped off the face of the planet, right?**

**I had a pretty hectic week, I'm not even gonna elaborate :P and I had the biggest case of writers block EVER! so annoying -.-"**

**So, yeah, just a warning: personally, I dont think this chapter is one of my best. I rely on dialogue... and this was a no-talking contest... you see my problem.**

**Nevertheless... It's readable, and that's what counts :D**

**One more thing that I almost forgot: the italics in this story (as it comes to be explained) are being said by Rose's mind. She's hungover, she's not allowed to talk to anyone, so she subconsciously makes up someone to keep her company... Bad idea!**

**Enjoy!**

**Annie x**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4 – NO TALKING<p>

I groaned, rolling over to find Dimitri. I mean, this wasn't a big bed, he was definitely here some–

"Ow…" I croaked from the hard, scratchy carpet.

… Or maybe not.

I heard a chuckle from my bathroom doorway. My head shot up to the rich, familiar… and pretty annoying sound.

_How dare he laugh at me falling on my ass?_

"D-" I began to yell. He shushed me. _Shushed_ me.

"B-"

"Shh…" he murmured again, urging me to stop being so dense.

_Oh shit… The no talking contest. No talking for a _**whole day**_. _

_No pissing Stan off! What are we gonna do? Apart from win… obviously._

"Aww…" I groaned, standing up. My alarm clock told me that it was 6am. Time for training.

I moved to my dresser, pawing carefully through the precariously stacked piles of clothes. I pulled out a pair of charcoal grey sweats and a black tank-top – mainly because they were at the top; my brain was too tired to search for anything more. I turned on my heel, only to hit a brick wall – which I'm pretty damn sure was not there before. Suddenly, the brick wall grabbed my arms, guiding me backwards and tilting my chin up.

An amused smile tugged at the corner of Dimitri's lips. I guess he didn't know how brain-dead I could be this early in the morning. I had the best – or worst, depending on which way you looked at it – excuse going though: the mother of all hangovers.

After a quick shower, I let Dimitri drag me to the gym, where practice passed in silence.

_You don't say._

He went easy on me, seeing as I couldn't even string a proper sentence together – not that I had the chance to. We sparred for a while, and I ran a few laps. Dimitri let me off early, so I took my time getting changed.

I emerged from the gym not looking _quite_ so hungover. Make-up covered the bags under my eyes… but the constant yawning and groaning couldn't be helped.

This was one hangover I had to take in silence.

I ended up being late for gym, even after getting out of practice early. I slipped in beside a very tired looking Eddie, waiting for my name on role-call.

_Oooh… Cover teacher. Let's have some fun._

"Rose Hathaway." He droned. I looked behind me comically, making a few novices snicker.

_Oh Rooose? Where are you?_

"Rose Hathaway? Rose? Is Rose here?" he asked, searching the room. I stepped forward, waving like a little kid on crack.

The class erupted into laughter. The teacher shook his head and continued down the list.

_Aww… No reaction._

The guy ended up having no idea when it came to advanced combat, so he just let us pair up and spar. I doubled with Eddie to avoid any awkward one-sided conversations.

Class passed pretty quickly. By the bell, we were all sitting in a heap in the middle of the gym – arm wrestling.

The best thing? The old geezer didn't even notice.

I stood reluctantly, shooting Eddie a knowing grimace. He looked like he was about to shit his pants. Why? Two words:

Stan. Alto.

Two more words?

Oh. Shit.

We trudged along grimly, dreading what was to come.

_Things couldn't get much worse, could they?_

And you know what happened? It started raining. Hard. Just like it does in movies.

_Your life is a joke, Rose._

I ran the last few yards to the building, barrelling through the door with relief. While I waited for Eddie – Captain Slow – I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and shook it out, effectively soaking the carpet.

_Oh well. It wasn't even nice carpet._

_Hey, who _are_ you anyway? And what the _hell_ are you doing in my head? _

_I, Rose, am nothing more than a figment of your imagination._

_Um, no you're not. My imagination wouldn't know so many fancy words._ I retorted, frowning.

_Well then, Rosemarie, _you_ explain to _me_ what I am._

_Don't. Call. Me. _Rosemarie_. My name is _Rose. I growled – in my head, of course.

_Your name is Rosemarie. Need I consult your birth-certificate? Or your _mother_?_

_You're even more annoying than me! _I thought in exasperation_._

_Proud to be._

I almost jumped Eddie when he walked through the door, I was so glad to see him. I needed a distraction to keep my mind off… my mind.

_Haha… Weirdo. Rose is going crazy, la la la-! _The voice sang.

_Shut _up_! _I cut in.

_Touchy… _it sneered before I put up my mental block.

_Thank God for quiet… _I sighed, crossing the threshold of Hell – otherwise known as the classroom of Guardian Stan Alto.

This should be fun.

Stan didn't bother with role-call; he just looked us over quickly before launching into the lesson.

30 MINUTES LATER

"So, if my Moroi was _here_, I was over _here_ and there was a pack of Strigoi lurking _here,_ how would I get back to my charge?" he asked, gesturing to different positions on a satellite map of… someplace.

I can't remember. I wasn't listening…

"Hathaway!" I think I just died. "You weren't listening, were you?" Stan taunted. I nodded.

"So, you weren't listening?" he asked again. I shook my head. He let out a huff of frustration.

"So, you _were_ listening." I nodded. Stan looked at me expectantly. "_Well_… answer the question!"

I stayed silent.

"_Hathaway_… Answer the _damn_ question!"

Again, I didn't move.

"Fine," he huffed, just like a little girl. "Belikov?"

I turned in my seat to see Dimitri standing in the corner of the classroom with a torn expression painted on his face.

"_Belikov_?" Stan repeated through gritted teeth.

Dimitri shrugged.

I suddenly had a great idea. Ripping a page from my binder, I looked around quickly at my classmates. Most were watching me, and they knew I was up to something. I scribbled a hasty note and passed it discreetly to Eddie. He opened it quickly, shooting me the _I-know-you're-up-to-something _look that I got so often. I watched with a smirk as his quick eyes scanned the note, and he burst out laughing. He quickly balled the note up and passed it on before Stan looked over.

"Castile! Why are you laughing?"

Eddie shrugged. Stan looked like he was about to pull his hair out.

"Right. Hathaway won't talk, that doesn't surprise me. You, not really. But Belikov I just do not _get_." He hissed.

Eddie and I looked at each other in sync, and turned to Stan with completely confused looks.

"You know what? You don't wanna talk, you don't _have_ to talk. You can use _these_." He said with an evil grin, poking through one of the cupboards. I leaned back in my seat, eagerly anticipating whatever Stan had up his sleeve. He straightened up suddenly, two white slabs in his arms. I reached out to take one when he walked by me, and finally figured out what it was. A mini whiteboard.

Oh Stan, it is _so_ on.

The second he handed me a marker I was off, creating a masterpiece. A big sun filled one corner, and clouds littered the 'sky'. Finally, I drew two stick people; one with long hair and a skirt and the other one with short hair and trousers. Me and Stan. One big dysfunctional family.

Pfft, yeah right.

I held up the board proudly, rotating it to show the whole class. As an afterthought, I scrubbed out the happy picture and drew another one: me beating the shit out of Stan.

I giggled as I held the board up once more.

"Hathaway, you know that's not suitable. I think we should take it to Kirova and see wha-" he began craftily, looking for ways to get me in trouble, no doubt.

"Whoooosh." I breathed, sweeping the duster across the board. He grimaced.

"Anyway, back to the question." He said evasively. I grinned. No comeback? "How would you get back to your Moroi… Alex?"

I quickly scribbled '_Who the hell is Alex_?' on the board and held it up. I was just stalling really, waiting for the note to reach everyone.

"Alex?" he asked through gritted teeth, pointedly ignoring the board I kept waving in front of his face.

I looked back to where Alex was sitting, urging him with my eyes. He gave me a discreet thumbs up under the table.

"Michael?" Stan asked, going to fetch Alex a white board of his own. Michael didn't answer either, so he got a board too.

"Meredith?"

She pursed her lips, earning a whiteboard.

"Nathan?" Stan asked desperately. No answer. He was starting to run out of boards.

"Anyone? Does _anyone_ know the answer?"

Silence.

I started clicking my pen under the table.

"Who is _doing_ that?"

I began to click more insistently.

Whoever is clicking their pen better stop. _Now_."

I stopped for five seconds, and then started up again, agonizingly slow. Stan's hands balled up into tense fists and his brow creased.

"_Who_-" The bell cut him off. We ran out before he could even react.

"I won't let this go unnoticed!" he yelled after us. I grinned at Eddie.

Best. Class. Ever.

Christian POV

So bored. Not talking wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. We were just heading to fourth class, and I desperately wanted to talk to someone… _Anyone_. Even Jesse Zeklos seemed like a good idea right now.

Okay, so maybe not him… but… you get the idea.

I began to wonder how Rose and Eddie were doing. They probably pissed Guardian Alto off pretty bad. That almost made me laugh. Lissa had cracked in first class because she 'felt bad for ignoring the teacher'. Mia looked like she was about to go: I knew how desperate she was to talk to someone.

I had yet to give in. But then, I was used to sitting in class and not getting acknowledged. I didn't get called on to answer questions every five seconds like Lissa did.

That also made this a hell of a lot more boring.

Class dragged like I expected, but then came lunch. I almost ran to our table, eager to see if Rose had given up. Surely, _surely_ she wouldn't last the whole day?

I slid into the seat opposite her, pulling out the one beside me for Lissa. She thanked me before sitting. Rose's eyes widened, her finger pointing accusingly at Lissa.

"Haha! You're out, Lissa!" Eddie cried.

"So are you!" Adrian laughed. I stared pointedly at him. "Damn it!"

Mia pulled up the seat beside Eddie. "Just so you guys know, I'm out too. I _needed_ to talk to someone." She groaned, flopping into the seat.

I met Rose's eyes. The competition was on. I pointed to her, and then to me. She nodded confidently.

I wouldn't be so sure.

Dimitri joined us from his shift not long after, and I begrudgingly learned that he was still in too. Rose congratulated him with a nod, and he seemed genuinely surprised to hear that she was still in.

When she went to leave her tray up, I pulled Adrian aside. Looking at him, I pointed at Rose's retreating figure.

"What about Rose?" he asked curiously. I made an 'x' with my arms.

"You want me to _what_?"

I made the 'x' again, mouthing the word 'lose'.

He started to go down the alphabet. I sighed in exasperation.

"Blues, crews, jews, lews…. Is 'lews' even a word?" he mused.

I nodded vigorously.

"No, I don't think it is…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

I hit him.

"What was _that_ for?" he squeaked.

"L!" I mouthed.

"Lews… I'm telling you, it isn't a word! Wait, loos!" he frowned. "What about loos?"

I stared at him.

"LOSE! I WANTED YOU TO MAKE ROSE LOSE, OKAY?" I yelled in frustration. "And now I'm out. Thanks Ivashkov, thanks a lot."

"I can still make her lose." He grinned stupidly.

"Do it."

ADRIAN POV

I grinned, leaving the cafeteria in a diabolical mood. Rose was gonna _freak_.

I spotted her walking back across the quad toward the Dhampir dorm, and seized my opportunity.

"Roza!" I yelled, ducking behind a tree. She would be so wrapped up in the nickname that she hopefully wouldn't notice the voice speaking.

"Dimitri?" she called in response. I could imagine how she would've turned round, smiling a tiny subconscious smile at the thought of seeing her 'Comrade'.

I waited another moment before turning back onto the quad.

"Roza!" I yelled again, staying where I was.

"Dimitri!" she called with a grin, looking over my head. I turned, Dimitri was walking toward us. Shit.

"Hey Roza!" I called again, waving frantically. Her quick brown eyes took me in in a heartbeat, and the smile fell away from her lips.

"Roza? _Roza_?" she growled, striding over to me.

"It's a cute nickname, Little Dhampir."

"No one calls me Roza, no one except Dimitri, any questions?" she asked venomously, grabbing my shirt and backing me into a tree.

"Yes, one."

"_What_?" she spat.

I gulped. I was _actually_ a dead man. "You do know you're out, right?"

Her eyes widened. "SHIT! Ivashkov, you moron!" she yelled, thrusting me further into the tree.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked, rushing over to us.

"He called me Roza and made me lose!" Rose wailed, letting go of me and burying herself in Dimitri's arms.

"Foul play. Figures." He mumbled, dragging us both back to the cafeteria. Rose by the hand, me by the ear. I felt like a naughty kid… which I guess I kinda was.

Dimitri sat me down on the chair beside Lissa, who was watching us eagerly.

"Who won?"

"Me. Adrian got Rose out." He replied.

"How?"

"Called her Roza." Dimitri growled, and right then, I was scared for my face… it was kind of breakable.

"No hard feelings?" I squeaked.

No answer.

Oh. Crap.

"So… who's up for another game tonight?" I squeaked, clearing my throat.

"Me!" Rose cried from Dimitri's other side. "Wait, what game is it?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's a surprise."

"Aww! I hate surprises. They suck!"

"You don't have to come, you know… Though I want you to. Obviously." I replied, waggling my eyebrows.

"In that case, I might not go." She said in a monotone.

"Believe me; you will _want_ to be there." I told her, standing up.

"Whatever."

"See you all later guys."

No answer.

"Fine, be that way!" I yelled, stalking off.

No one batted an eyelid.

"Assholes…" I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have a few things to ask you guys (this is one of my evil plans to get more reviews *evil laugh*) <strong>

**I would like you to answer one of the following:**

**Option 1: What did you think of this chapter?**

**Option 2: What has been your favourite game/ moment/ line so far?**

**Option 3: What game should they play next? (I deliberately left this chapter open-ended :P)**

**OR**

**Option 4: If you really love me, you could answer all of the above and get the next chapter dedicated to you. Awesome, right? :D**

**By the way, I want AT LEAST 12 reviews! I wont be updating until then :P**


	6. Spin the Bottle Adrian's Version

**Hello there :)**

**So, this is the new chapter of Game Night at St. Vlad's... for you people who didnt notice.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING OVERNIGHT REVIEWS! I love you guys so much: VampireFreakXoxoxo, Nicia, JosefineShield, Breebh14, SirenTheSpazz, PotterVampireFan, LexiSoulsister, roses96, Th3 Oth3r S1de and luhexayy :D**

**As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Nicia, Th3 Oth3r S1de, PotterVampireFan and LexiSoulsister for answering my three questions XD**

**Some serious Adrian/Dimitri action in this chapter! **

**Enjoy! I think this chapter's quite funny :D**

**Annie x**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5 – SPIN THE BOTTLE<p>

"Are you sure I _have_ to do this?" I asked Liss reluctantly.

"Would you rather back down?"

I shook my head. "I just don't like the idea of, you know, stepping into the unknown."

Lissa snorted. "Stepping into the _unknown_? Rose, you do that on a daily basis."

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just don't like surprises."

"Don't kid me Rose. You _love_ surprises!"

"Just not this one."

"Fair enough." She shrugged, checking her watch. "But, if you're going to take this 'step into the unknown', you might want to do it _some_ day soon…"

"Okay, I'm going! Jeez!" I yelled.

And with that, I took the step. The step that brought me face-to-face with the unknown. The step that brought me to something I was _most_ _definitely_ not going to like.

The step that brought me into Adrian Ivashkov's room for the next game.

The '_surprise'_.

Oh goody.

Everyone looked up as we entered.

"Ah, Rose, Lissa. You _finally_ decided to join us." Adrian called warmly, beckoning us over.

"We could hear you outside." Eddie added. I groaned inwardly.

"Soo… What game are we playing?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut and praying to everything and everyone: God, Buddha, Ronald McDonald…

Yeah, I mean _everyone_.

"We are going to play…" Adrian began, back turned. He spun round suddenly, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Spin the bottle… with a twist!"

"Oh. Dear. God. Dimitri, did I hear him right?"

"Yes Roza, you heard him right." He clarified.

"He said spin the bottle?" I felt sick.

"Yes, spin the bottle… with a twist."

"Oh shit."

"Yes, oh shit as right." Dimitri agreed, shooting Adrian a wary look.

"Would you like to hear what the twist is?"

"I wouldn't _like to_, but I'm going to listen anyway." I answered.

"Okay, so, you all know how to play spin the bottle, I hope?" Without waiting for an answer, Adrian continued. "You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it's pointing to, right? Well, since we need a winner, in this _particular_ game, the time that you have to kiss the person will increase as the game goes on. We clear?"

I really felt sick now.

"Clear." Dimitri replied uneasily, speaking for us all. Adrian gestured for us all to sit in a circle, and we complied robotically.

He then produced the bottle, and the game began.

"I'll go first!" he yelled, watching the bottle spin. It stopped on Mia.

"Um… I'm not sure I want to do this-" she muttered as Adrian leaned in. He pecked her lightly on the lips, cutting off her protests.

"Okay, so… that wasn't so bad." She sighed.

"That's because I'm a good kisser." Adrian stated matter-of-factly, his emerald eyes not leaving mine. I snorted.

"You have to kiss for ten seconds." Eddie grinned at Mia.

"Yay." She grumbled, reaching for the bottle and watching it spin.

It stopped at Lissa.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not kissing another girl. Can I spin again?" she asked.

"Okay, but after this, you kiss whoever it stops at. _No_ exceptions." Adrian agreed.

"That's gonna come back and bite you in the ass, Ivashkov." I grinned.

"I'm sure it will." He retorted.

Mia spun again, and this time the bottle stopped at Eddie.

"Better." She grinned, and their lips locked.

"Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One! You can stop now." Christian called, grinning. They didn't take any notice.

"Uh… guys?"

They finally responded, breaking apart quickly.

"Man, um… Eddie, it's your turn."

Eddie blushed and spun the bottle.

It slowed to a stop at Adrian.

"Thirty seconds. Go!" Christian yelled, roaring with laughter as they kissed.

"Told you it would come back and bite you in the ass." I chortled.

Adrian flipped me off.

"And… stop!" Christian hollered after not thirty, but _forty_ seconds.

I had to hand it to him, he was pretty damn sneaky.

Adrian spun the bottle next. It stopped at Lissa – right beside me.

I made a mental note to pray to Ronald McDonald more often.

"One minute. Ready?"

Lissa nodded uneasily, leaning forward.

"Go." Eddie called, not looking up from his watch.

Christian covered his eyes.

I joined him, only looking up when Eddie told them to stop.

Lissa blushed and wiped her mouth casually.

"Is it my turn?"

I nodded wordlessly. She frowned and spun the bottle.

And who did it stop at?

Who did she have to kiss for a minute and a half?

Dimitri Belikov.

"Sorry." Lissa apologised, looking between me and Dimitri. I jogged his arm.

"Go on." He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's only a game, after all."

He muttered something unintelligible that sounded suspiciously like "… already kissed one student too many."

I shook my head and pushed him forward.

With no more urging than that, Dimitri and Lissa awkwardly locked lips. I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my head into the carpet.

… All that got me was a mouthful of fluff.

"… I'm happy to say that your time's up." Christian grunted, turning round.

I sat up. Dimitri lay back against me hesitantly, almost as though he was worried that I was mad at him.

"Hey, it's okay." I assured him, smoothing his hair back. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief and reached up to kiss me.

For the first time in my life, I stopped him.

"Let the bottle decide."

"Fine." He sighed, spinning the bottle… which – luckily enough – _did_ land on me.

"Can't wait to see this… Two minutes, start whenever." Adrian muttered, waving his hand in a very offhand way.

You could tell he was dying inside.

Dimitri rolled me over and pressed himself against me, his legs on either side of my thighs. He bent his head to mine and our lips met, the familiar electricity crackling between us. The kiss started off sweet, but soon turned hungry. We were both gasping for breath when Adrian's voice finally broke through our passionate little bubble.

"HEY!" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "You guys have had six minutes. SIX MINUTES!" He yelled.

Dimitri ignored him, turning to me instead. "That was all I stayed in the game for." he whispered roughly. I shivered with pleasure.

"Will you please get _up_?" Adrian cried, tugging Dimitri's arm, who in turn shot him a murderous look. Without another word, he untangled himself from me and squared up to Adrian. I knew immediately what he was going to do.

"May I?" he asked me with a lazy grin. I _so_ wanted to see this.

"Be my guest." It was exactly what I was going to do anyway.

And with that, Dimitri punched Adrian – right in the jaw.

Hard.

Adrian grunted and fell onto his back. Everyone looked on in shock as I high-fived Dimitri.

"And by the way, I forfeit." He said casually, sitting back down.

Adrian stood up slowly, clutching his jaw.

"That was uncalled for." He muttered.

"So was ruining mine and Dimitri's moment… _again_!" I retorted, sitting down against Dimitri's legs.

"Touché."

I ignored him, and launched the bottle into a spin.

It stopped at Eddie. Not too bad, but…

"Aw, you're my brother!" I groaned.

"Pucker up, little sister." He grinned, making kissy faces at me.

"Why do you automatically assume that I am the younger one?"

He stared at me for a second before answering slowly. "Because you _are_ the younger one."

Oh. I hadn't thought of that.

"Get over here." I grumbled, pulling him closer by his t-shirt.

"Two minutes, thirty seconds, starting now."

Oh _God_, this was awkward.

Eddie and I stayed stock-still, lips just barely touching for the whole two and a half minutes.

Dimitri looked relieved when we pulled apart.

Eddie took his turn at spinning the bottle… and it stopped at Christian. I began rolling about on the floor, pissing my pants laughing.

"Shut _up_! It isn't funny." Christian pouted, and next thing I knew… he and Eddie were kissing.

And me being me, I took a picture.

After three minutes, the happy couple broke apart, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I will never, _ever_ be able to take either of you seriously after that." I smirked.

Sparky grimaced and spun the bottle.

It stopped…

… At me.

"Oh, shit. NO!" I yelled, shuffling backwards.

"Do you forfeit, Rose?"

I deliberated for a second. "No." Sighing, I beckoned Christian forward.

I grimaced as our lips met. It felt so… wrong.

Christian frowned against my mouth, which made me smile.

Those were the longest three and a half minutes of my life.

"Time's up." Eddie called. I jumped backwards immediately, wiping my mouth.

"Ew…"

"Ditto."

"So," I began casually. "Which of you sick masochists took a picture?" I asked, recalling a bright flash.

"Masochist? Did you swallow a dictionary or what?" Adrian asked innocently.

_Too_ innocently.

"Delete it. _Right_. _Now_." I growled, leaning toward him.

"Nope." He grinned.

He flinched as my tense fist neared his jaw.

"You were saying?" I growled, dangerously low.

"That I was _just_ about to delete that picture." he replied cheerily, showing me the blank screen of his mobile.

"Good."

"And may I just say that I'm loving this position." He grinned, his eyes raking up and down my body. Inwardly, I was banging my head off a wall repeatedly. Here I was, straddling Adrian Ivashkov's waist with my face mere inches from his – with Dimitri watching. What would a normal person do to recover this situation?

They would brush themselves off and forget about it.

But I'm not a normal person.

I'm Rose Hathaway. I do things a little bit differently.

I punched him. In the jaw. Hard.

"OW! The first time was uncalled for, but that was just overkill!" he yelled disjointedly, rubbing his sore spot.

"Love you too Adrian." I said cheerfully, snuggling back into Dimitri's arms. He kissed my head gently.

"I was getting worried until you punched him." He whispered, his breath tickling my cheek. I laughed quietly.

"Oh wait; it's my turn, isn't it?" I asked, trying to raise one eyebrow. Like that's going to happen.

"Yes Rose, yes it is." Christian grinned, successfully raising his eyebrow. _Just_ to taunt me. I flipped him off and quickly spun the bottle.

It landed on Christian.

"What the _hell_?" I yelled, launching the bottle onto the floor.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He replied.

I looked up in utter shock. "Did we just…?"

"Agree with each other?"

"And finish each others sentence?"

"Oh Jesus. That kiss did bad things to us." Christian muttered in horror.

I nodded wordlessly. He leaned in slowly, bringing his lips to mine for the second time. He even went as far as to bring his hand to rest on my hip.

_What is going on?_

"God, guys! I didn't know you started. Four minutes starting now!"

I groaned under Sparky's lips. Life's so unfair.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there, kissing my best friend's boyfriend.

"'Kay guys, you can stop now." Eddie grinned. I sat back against Dimitri's legs slowly. Christian was looking at me funny, but I decided not to pay it any mind.

He was always screwing with my head.

Sparky spun the bottle in a daze, watching with glee as it stopped at Lissa.

"Get over here." He whispered huskily, dragging Lissa towards him. She complied enthusiastically. We all groaned.

"Don't do a 'Rose and Dimitri'!" Adrian yelled quickly.

I growled, holding up my fist. "I thought you two were well-enough acquainted already."

His face drained of colour as he rubbed his jaw absentmindedly. He nodded slowly.

"Good." I replied cheerfully, going back to _not_ looking at the happy couple – who were in full make-out mode. We let them go for a few more minutes and then Eddie stopped them for fear that they would start ripping each other's clothes off.

They broke apart reluctantly. Lissa tried to hide her blush as she brushed her hair back and let the bottle spin.

Mia grimaced as it stopped at her.

"Listen, I'm not-" She stammered, just as Lissa said "I think I forfeit."

Christian frowned. "Now I have nothing to look forward to."

"Aw shut up Sparkles." I groaned, resting my head on Dimitri's shoulder.

Christian flipped me off before gesturing for Mia to spin the bottle.

It stopped at Eddie, who grinned.

They took their turn – and ended up making out. _That_ surprised me.

The rest of the game passed in the same fashion. Eddie spun the bottle and it stopped at Adrian, so he forfeited. Adrian then spun and got Mia, who also forfeited.

This made Adrian get kind of upset, because 'no one wanted to kiss him'.

It made me laugh.

Adrian kissed Christian, who then took another go at kissing me – for seven and a half _minutes_! He forfeited after that, thank God.

Which left me with Adrian – who had just come up with a new rule.

"Seeing as we're the last two, I think-"

"I don't know if I want to hear this."

"_I think_," he emphasized again, "That we should have to kiss for the…" he counted up the minutes on his fingers carefully, "eight minutes, and the person who lasts the longest wins."

"Fine." I knew who would win this.

He would. This was like his dream come true.

Adrian grinned happily as his face neared mine.

_Why was I doing this?_

Oh yeah, because I'm too competitive for my own good.

He crushed his lips to mine, pressing himself against me.

Oh dear God, I wasn't going to make it out of this alive.

I stayed completely still, not daring to do anything unexpected.

It just so happens that the word 'unexpected' is Adrian's middle name though.

Right after 'asshole'.

Adrian Asshole Ivashkov… nice ring.

Anyway, Adrian's mouth suddenly parted against mine. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, which sent alarm bells ringing in my head.

That wasn't even half as bad as what he did next though.

I just barely felt something slide against my bottom lip.

Oh my God.

He was trying to make out with me.

I began making choking noises, doing everything except pull back.

In the end, I had to.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, eyes wheeling.

"Rose! What did he _do _to you?" Lissa asked, pulling me down beside her.

"I think he was trying to get me to make out with him."

"You mean… he…? Like… with his…?"

"Tongue. Yes, Lissa, with his tongue."

Dimitri growled, dangerously low. "That bastard still hasn't learned his lesson."

"Um… Comrade, I think Adrian's face has taken enough abuse-" I said, though at the same time, I wanted nothing more than for Dimitri to knock Adrian's perfect white teeth out.

He strode over, picking Adrian up by the collar of his shirt and holding him about six inches off the floor.

"Don't ever try that with her… _ever_ again. Got it?" Dimitri asked dangerously, voice shaking. Adrian nodded slowly.

"Otherwise your face'll hurt a lot more than this when I'm done with it." Dimitri growled. His fist hit Adrian's nose with a sharp crack, sending him flying backwards.

"Ahh…" the stupid son of a bitch groaned, watching Dimitri warily as he sat down beside me.

"I think I broke his nose. My bad." He fumed. I smoothed his hair back carefully, shooting him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for doing that. It's not often I get someone to defend my honour _for_ me. I usually just do it myself." I snorted.

Dimitri chuckled softly. "Ah, Roza. That's why I love you."

"Love you too Comrade." I grinned.

"So, guys, while Adrian's recovering from that epic 'Western-bar-brawl'-esque punch," Christian began, shooting Dimitri – who looked like he would burst with pride from being compared to something from the Wild West – a very impressed look. "I'm going to tell you all about my awesome idea for the next game… Drum roll please, Edison."

Eddie slapping his hands off his knees by way of a drum roll.

"We have to change gender for the day. Last one standing wins." Christian declared excitedly.

"Not a bad idea, Dracula… Quite a _good_ idea actually." I shrugged. "I'm in."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And with that, I think I shall leave." I looked at Dimitri sitting on the floor. "And _you_ are coming with me."

"Why?"

"Use your head. Actually, no, don't. You'll probably head butt Adrian."

He didn't deny it, raising an eyebrow instead. "You were saying…?"

"Oh, right. Yeah, I don't want you to be here when he comes out of the bathroom."

He sighed, standing up. "I can't argue that."

I took his hand and led him out of the room, calling goodbye to everyone as we went.

We walked to my room in comfortable silence, enjoying the fresh night air. The sun was shining weakly from behind some clouds, painting everything with a dim yellow light.

Dimitri escorted me right to my door, sweeping a gallant bow and leaning in for a kiss. I let him trap me against my wall, one arm on either side of my head. He kissed me passionately, hungrily… I couldn't let him leave.

"Stay the night?"

"I can't… not after last night-"

"Please?" I asked quietly, looking up at him through my long black eyelashes.

He blinked, deliberating for a second. "Fine, but I _will_ need to leave for my shift."

"Fine." I said happily, pulling him to the bed and curling up against him. He reached over my head and switched the bedside lamp off, wrapping us in darkness.

"Goodnight, my Roza." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my head.

"Night Cowboy." I replied quietly.

He chuckled softly. That was the last sound I heard before the familiar blackness of sleep took me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... Isnt Dimitri so cute - and scary - when he gets all protective?:)<strong>

**And what the hell's going on with Christian? (I guarantee it's not what you think!)**

**I want at LEAST 20 reviews for this chapter :D No update until then! It's shameful that i have to set a target *shakes head sadly***

**And I love hearing your favourite line/ quote so far (thanks Breebh14!)... It makes me happy to know you thought something was particularly funny... so, more of that!**

**Thanks in advance! :D**

**Annie x**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Hi guys.

Look, I just wanted to know: was there something wrong with the last chapter?

Did you guys not like it?

I'm only asking because I was looking at my visitor count and from the time I updated yesterday, 192 people have read the story – which I am ecstatic with.

The only thing is that only _two_ people reviewed. _Two_.

I have to take time here to say thanks a million to LexiSoulsister. My eyes nearly fell out of my head when I saw the length of your review! It cheered me up no end :D You are one of – if not _the_ – best reviewers for this story! Also, a massive thank you to NecholeEJ, who reviewed not once, not twice, but _five_ times! Thank you!

Anyway, that's all I wanted to know… A few reviews would be nice guys: if you loved, liked or loathed the story… Tell me! I want to know

All of you who have written stories will know what I mean when I say that I think I'm addicted to reviews. Checking my emails and finding a review is the best part of my day, no exaggeration.

So, anyway, sorry about this author's note, the new chapter should be up soon.

Sorry!

Annie x


	8. Cross Dressing

***Dodges missiles, bullets, rubber ducks and other UFO's***

**SO SORRY! I know i've been gone for more than a month! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**I hope this chapter makes up for it! it's just that it was giving me a headache, so i scrapped my original idea today and made up this new one. It's not very funny, but i promise that the next one will be! And i'm sorry for doubting you all in my A/N! You know i love you 3**

**So, reviews! YAY! Thank you so much to: unique rose, Nicia, kittenxxkisses, AJ aka stalker (who reviewed like, every chapter XD), sunside, zoe, LexiSoulsister, VampireFreakXoxoxo, SirenTheSpazz, vampirelover1214, LellyLunya, DawnVaLover, Sarah Odair, loving bites, Nee Nor x, xxIFreakinLoveVampiresxx, TheVampireNextDoor, VampireAcademyRocks0726 and Rochelle :D**

**By the way, im very sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, but i havent read over it because im sort of rushing this! :)**

**Enjoy,**

**Annie x**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6 – CROSS DRESSING<p>

DIMITRI POV

"Roza, why did I ever agree to this?" I asked her through the bathroom door.

"Because it'll be fun." Her muffled voice replied. I wish I could see it like that. I leaned my head against the door-frame as I waited for her to come out.

"Dimitri? Are you still there?" Roza asked carefully, throwing back the bathroom door and coming out to find me. I gave a small wave by way of greeting and appraised her outfit with my eyes. Baggy jeans, battered white sneakers and-

"Boys _sometimes_ wear shirts?" I hinted, finding it hard to take my eyes off her black bra. My gaze finally made its way to her face to find her grinning.

"Jeez comrade… drool much? And for your information, I need you to help me with something." She explained, holding up a long strip of material that looked like a bandage.

"And that is…?" I asked curiously, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm going to flatten my chest… or, well, try to." She replied with a '_boy-dimitri-you're-kinda-slow-this-morning' _look.

"Isn't that kind of… dangerous?" Roza stopped short for a second and then shrugged.

"Nah… Here, wrap this around my back."

I grimaced as I took the bandage and wrapped it around her body once.

"Now pull." She ordered, pulling in a breath. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the bandage tighter and tighter. Rose gasped.

"Too tight?" I asked frantically, preparing to let go of the whole damned thing completely.

"No… keep it there." She answered, placing a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Dimitri," Rose began gently. "This isn't exactly being mauled by Strigoi… it doesn't hurt that much."

"_That much_." I repeated in torment.

"Aw comrade… lighten up!" she cried as she fastened the bandage in place and pulled on a plain black t-shirt that hid her curves. I watched with curiosity as she crossed the room to her closet and began digging toward the bottom. A few seconds later, she came up with a baggy grey beanie. Rose's beautiful hair got tied up and hidden underneath the hat, and with that, the transformation was complete.

"Now, my dear comrade… it's your turn." She grinned evilly. I cursed hurriedly in Russian and covered my face with my hands.

Rose turned to her closet once more and – to my horror – began to trawl through her dresses.

"No no no no nononono…" I mumbled in a rush, backing up until I hit the bathroom door. "I am _not_ wearing a dress…"

"Dimitri, you won't look girly enough if you just wear trousers… You have to wear a dress!" Roza huffed, holding up the outfit that she wore on the night of the last school dance. The night of the lust charm…

"I'd much prefer to see _you_ wearing that…" I whispered, pulling the dress from her clutches and sliding it back into the wardrobe.

"Okay, fine." She sighed, pulling out another one. "But that means you _have_ to wear this one…"

Oh. My. God.

"Roza, why do you even _have_ that?" I grimaced, closing one eye in sheer horror as I looked at the… _thing_ in front of me.

There was no way I was wearing _that_.

CHRISTIAN POV

Adrian and I were going to have so much fun with this. I threw back the doors to Lissa's jam-packed closet and sighed.

"What colour are you after?"

"Green…" he replied unsurely. "Or blue."

"Those aren't very girly colours." I frowned. "We need to _win_ this thing!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that you haven't won anything yet. I have come out as champion in spin the bottle _and_ I never." Adrian grinned proudly.

I snickered. "You came _last_ in I never."

"No- I-" he stuttered, frowning. "Oh."

I grinned. "Yeah. Exactly. We need to come out on top, Adrian."

"Yeah, well, no offence, but we aren't going to 'come out on top' if we wear anything from Lissa's closet. It's too sensible. I have a better idea."

I considered that. "Okay, fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you see, I have this trunk in my room… and it's filled with mom's clothes from years ago…" he cackled.

I nodded in understanding. "Let's play dress-up."

LISSA POV

"Mia… can you _please_ play along… just this _once_?" I fretted, looking through her closet for something suitably boyish. I had my clothes already picked out, and they were currently sitting on the bed in a neat pile.

"I don't want to be a boy." Mia grumbled, looking up from her nails.

"Come on… at least you aren't one of the guys dressing up as a girl! That's _way_ worse."

She sighed heavily. "Fine. What should I wear?"

"This…" I began, throwing her a baggy purple t-shirt. "And these…" A pair of low-rise jeans. "Ooh… and this!" I cried, pulling out a flat-brimmed grey DC cap with a sparkly logo.

"Uh… separately… they're all good… together, well, don't you think it'll look a bit… chavvy?"

I frowned. "Let's be honest Mia, you don't have a lot to choose from. Everything you own is pink."

"Whatever." She huffed, slipping into the bathroom to get changed. I shook my head and reached for my own outfit: a white button-down shirt, faded jeans and a pair of old sneakers.

Five minutes later, we were headed across campus to where we would meet everyone. I tied my hair up into a tight bun as we walked, and Mia adjusted her hat.

As we neared the clearing, the first things I noticed were the bright snatches of colour that were visible through the trees. It confused me. Unless…

Unless the guys had gone completely OTT.

We broke through the tree-line to find Rose, Dimitri, Christian and Adrian waiting. Out of the three men, it was obvious which two were dressed up willingly and which had been forced.

Dimitri was leaning against a tree, arms folded, with a grinning Rose by his side. Adrian and Christian were giggling and striking poses.

And their outfits? Wow…

Adrian was wearing a mini-dress made of lime green lycra and a hot pink feather boa, and Christian was wearing a tartan mini-skirt and a low-cut white tank. Both were teetering around 80's style platform heels and had faces plastered with make-up. They looked like unhinged drag-queen dolls. And, well, Dimitri…

I didn't even want to think about what Rose had promised him to get him into _that_.

RPOV

"Dimitri, you look like a sulky child. Man up… or well, woman up." I grinned, socking his shoulder.

He growled. "Why am I wearing this again?"

"Because you agreed to our _promise_." I think we all know what that was.

"The things I do for you, Roza." He sighed, looking down at his outfit, which happened to be a fairy costume. _My_ fairy costume. Lissa had a similar one hidden away in her closet somewhere. Nostalgia swept through me as I thought back to when we had dressed up as fairies for Halloween – back when we lived in Portland. The costume had looked pretty good on me, but it wasn't quite so flattering on Dimitri. The pale pink top was stretched tight – like, ripped stitches, tight – over his toned chest like a corset, and the tutu – yes, tutu – was jutting straight out, doing nothing to help him look even a tiny bit manly. To make things even funnier, he had insisted that he wear his duster and guardian combat boots. The poor man looked like he wanted someone to just shoot him and get the torture over with.

Dimitri's outfit was definitely the best out of the three. And besides, he was known for his manliness. Christian and Adrian were not. In fact, sometimes I wondered if their feminine sides outweighed their masculine ones.

"Hey." Lissa smiled, crossing the clearing to stand beside us.

"Hello… um…" I frowned, groping for a name. "Lesley?"

Understanding washed over her features as I continued. "I'm Ross, and this is Demetria." Dimitri frowned at hearing this. "And over there, we have Christina and Adrianna." I grinned.

Lissa gave a small laugh and crossed over to Christian, shaking her head. "And you're _sure_ you aren't gay?"

"Positive… daaaahling." He giggled in a high-pitched voice, leaning heavily on 'Adrianna'. Evidently, he couldn't walk in heels.

"Well, that _really_ reassured me." I cut in dryly, catching his arm as he wobbled.

"Shut up Rose." He shot back, voice deep once again.

"Ross." I corrected, adjusting my hat and heading to class. I didn't realise that Dimitri was behind me – he was walking so quietly, as always – until he stepped into my line of sight.

"Where's Eddie?" he asked.

I almost laughed. "God knows. He's probably already at the gym."

He wasn't.

When we walked in, a couple people shot me strange looks. It wasn't like me to make myself look shapeless; I usually wore clothes that hugged my figure. That's probably what tipped them off. Something wasn't normal.

When Dimitri shuffled in behind me, the whole class just stared, wide-eyed. To them, he wasn't caring, funny, sexy Dimitri Belikov – like he was to me. I knew it was a joke. But to them, he was stoic, professional, God-like Guardian Belikov, always in the background, but never the focus. His outfit went against all of that.

I noticed a few people looking around the room for TV cameras, and a couple giggling nervously. One or two took out their cells, ready to capture the moment. A death glare from Dimitri quickly had them putting them back in their pockets though. He shot me one last tortured glance before going to stand at the side of the room.

It took them a while, but eventually, most of the novices figured out that we were playing another game… that didn't make it any less funny though.

"God Rose, doesn't Guardian Belikov look hot today?" one of the guys, Derek, whispered giddily. I knew he was kidding, but that didn't stop me from wincing. All of the guys teased me about Dimitri because, one, I was one of the only female Dhampirs training to be a Guardian, two, he was my mentor, and three, even a guy could see that he was hot.

They didn't know how close they really were to the truth.

"Don't I know it," I replied dryly. "He's way hotter than any of you guys, so don't get your hopes up." I stood up, batting away his hand, which was fast approaching my leg. Without another word, I walked away, leaving him bug-eyed and slack-jawed. I headed to the first group of people I saw, catching a proud grin from Dimitri – who had undoubtedly been listening – along the way.

"Ooooh…" the guys chorused. "Montague just got owned!" Paul Bradford, another novice, hollered. Derek blushed, his lips falling into pout.

"He shouldn't have tried it on with me." I said casually, leaning against the wall near Dimitri.

"Bad form, man. We all know Rose only has eyes for one man."

I raised my eyebrows curiously, wondering what he would say next.

"Christian Ozera." Paul guffawed, clutching his stomach from the pain of laughing.

"Well, actually two, if you count Adrian Ivashkov." His best friend, Marc Jacobs, added.

Dimitri let out a small, almost inaudible growl at my side.

"Question of the day guys: just how hard can I kick both your asses?" I asked, voice scarily calm.

"Ha, we could take you on any day!" Paul challenged. I took a step forward and then thought the better of it. I turned away.

"Scared Hathaway? You don't have to do this, you know. I wouldn't want to be responsible for kicking a girl's ass."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "I'm coming back for you, don't worry Bradford."

I could've sworn I heard him suck a breath in through his teeth, almost like he was hoping I would back out.

Ha, yeah right.

I turned back to Paul and addressed Dimitri without turning round.

"Permission to kick their asses?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not-"He sighed. "Sure, why not. It's gym. It's what you're supposed to be doing anyway."

I grinned. "Thanks Dimitri!"

As I squared up to the two guys, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes at me, but being worried for my safety at the same time.

Just as I was about to make the first move, two more novices stepped up beside Paul and Marc.

"Let's see how good you really are, Hathaway." Derek grinned, also joining the team. He quickly waved the other guys over too. It was me versus almost my whole gym class – eleven strong, muscular guys who all cleared six feet. I had some advantages though: I was smaller, faster… and way smarter.

"It might not be a matter of how good _I_ am, than how brutally terrible _you_ are." I grinned, catching Dimitri's gaze once again. His chocolate brown eyes had filled up with worry.

Seriously, eleven guys were nothing… their intelligence levels combined only really reached that of one or two Strigoi. I didn't mean that in a bad way – maybe a tiny bit – but the guys had a habit of jumping in and fighting whatever was in front of them without making up a plan. Strigoi _always_ came prepared.

"So, who's going to make a move?" I asked, taking up an offensive position. The guys mirrored it, moving round to form a ring around me. "It's gonna look so bad when you lose." I teased.

"Yeah Rose, 'cause you could beat eleven Dhampirs."

"You don't know how right you are, Bradford." What was up with him today? He was acting like Jesse. Ew.

I could see one of the guys making discreet hand signals behind my back. I pretended not to notice and cracked my knuckles. Suddenly, I felt a stirring in the air behind me, like someone was advancing on me.

Turns out that it wasn't one 'someone'… it was four.

Dimitri now looked like he was going to be sick. I would have to reprimand him later for doubting me.

_Head in the game Rose,_ I reminded myself. _You can think about Dimitri later._

All four guys ambushed me at once, and I found myself thinking back to our past practice sessions, when Dimitri had told me about group attacks.

Always watch your back, he had told me. I spun round one hundred and eighty degrees, my fist leading the way, and punched an advancing novice in the jaw. Without missing a beat, I drove my elbow into his stomach and promptly moved on to the next guy. All I knew about him was that his name was Lee, and that his dad was a Badica. This had always made him a bit uppity, so I didn't have any qualms with beating the crap out of him and his friends.

He tried to punch me, and fair enough, his hit did graze my jaw. That's where he made his mistake though: he got cocky. Let's just say my fist wiped the smirk off his face, and then his face wiped the dirt off the floor.

The next novice to challenge me was a guy called Dean, and he was well known for his 'pretty' face. I decided to smash it up against the guy beside him, Kai, who could do with losing a few brain cells. He went down almost immediately, but Dean stayed standing. A sloppy punch was headed towards my face, but I quickly blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted as he hit the floor. That was one of the big problems here: I wasn't allowed to knock anyone out, or there'd be Hell to pay. I guess we were just going on the rule that if you hit the ground, you're out.

Now I was in trouble. The remaining seven novices were surrounding me. None of them made any moves towards me, and over the top of their heads, I saw Dimitri exhale in relief. He thought that they were giving up – or maybe he thought I would.

No chance.

"We can stop here if you want, Hathaway." Paul jeered, a smirk pulling up one side of his face.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I growled. Dimitri's eyes widened. This was crazy, even for me.

With no more urging than that, all Hell broke loose once again.

Charlie Brook, a good friend of mine, stepped up.

"Sorry Charlie," I grimaced, catching his hand and pulling him into an arm lock. He tried to step on my feet but I dodged effortlessly and threw him to the ground.

He grunted. "You're too good, Hathaway."

I laughed and spun round to my next opponent. They were starting to get more skilled, and I was desperately trying to recall everything that Dimitri had told me.

"_Don't try to fight everyone at once. Take it one step at a time. Keep an eye on how many people you're up against." _I did a hurried count as I spun low and kicked some guy's legs out from under him. Five left, including Paul, Marc and Derek.

Instead of waiting for someone to come and find me, I took a step to the left, immediately putting me in the middle of the remaining five novices, with Alex, a smug, popular and moderately good-looking guy, right in front of me. He struck out with his fist and caught me on the cheek. Pain throbbed through me as I pulled my own fist back and let it snap forward into his jaw. He grunted in pain and spun round in a powerful roundhouse kick, which I caught. I quickly shoved his foot, sending him stumbling in the other direction. One more push and he was lying flat on his back, cursing like there was no tomorrow.

His best friend Michael stood beside his swearing form and just looked between him and me. He was never the brightest crayon in the box.

"Is it too late to back out?" he asked nervously.

"Yup, way too late." I muttered, elbowing him in the stomach and neatly dodging his attempted jab at my head. I shoved him hard and he landed neatly on the ground beside Alex.

The three remaining guys – or assholes, take your pick – jumped me all at once. One minute, I was standing by myself, the next; I had strong arms around my neck, and two grinning faces in front of me. A plan began to form in my head as the guys cackled evilly. They thought they had it in the bag.

Well, they didn't.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that Dimitri was standing ramrod straight, hands balled into fists and breathing ragged. I could imagine what was going on in his head. On one hand, he wanted to kill these sorry assholes, but on the other, he knew I would be mad if he intervened. I winked to let him know that I had a plan, and he relaxed slightly.

Faster than anyone expected, I sprung forward with all my power and wrapped my legs around Derek's neck – whilst still being held up by Paul. Really, he could've dropped me, but he didn't. Derek's eyes widened as I swung from side to side, and after a few rocks, his head bashed off Marc's shoulder, and they both headed toward the floor. Using the momentum I had gained, I leapt forward, out of Paul's hold, and spun one eighty degrees in a roundhouse kick without stopping. He quickly ducked underneath it, but failed to catch my leg. I let my weight carry me, and on my second revolution, I ducked low, my foot skimming the ground. Paul didn't react fast enough this time and he landed on the ground with a thud and a loud grunt.

I quickly moved to stand over him, surveying the eleven groaning boys with glee.

"What was that you were saying about being able to take me any day?" I asked. "Hell, I'm not even in comfortable clothes today!" To keep with the mixed gender thing, I had borrowed one of Dimitri's t-shirts for gym. It was about four sizes too big.

"Shut up." Paul groaned, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Fine." I grinned, heading over to where Dimitri was standing, proud as punch.

The bell rang suddenly, and all of the boys reluctantly pulled themselves up and headed to class.

"That was pretty epic, right comrade?" I laughed as we walked, visualising the guys' faces when they realised that I had taken down all of them.

"That it was, Roza. That it was."

CHRISTIAN POV

"This is stupid! I feel so… ew." Mia whined, tugging at her t-shirt. I slammed my hands over my ears and let Lissa be the calm voice of reason. Mia had been going on like this all day, and occasionally Lissa too. They didn't have it half as bad as we did, which I told them over and over again, to no avail.

Every teacher that had seen us today always gave me the strangest look. It was like I had grown a second head. Surely a guy wearing a mini-skirt wasn't that bad?

Okay, so… maybe it was.

The cafeteria fell silent when we walked in. Everyone – Moroi and Dhampir alike – knew about our games, but that didn't stop them from being shocked when they saw what crazy stunt we were attempting next. We quickly manoeuvred through the busy room and sat down at the table.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Eddie? He didn't show up for class."

Lissa and Mia shook their heads. I frowned and thought for a second. "No, but– Rose, what happened your face?" I asked. Sure, we fought like brother and sister, but Rose and I also had each other's backs like brother and sister. If someone was screwing with her…

Well, if someone was screwing with her, Dimitri would already have them drawn and quartered. But still, my heart was in the right place.

"See, that's what I haven't told you guys yet…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I sort of… kind of… took down my gym class today."

Why did that not surprise me? Really, Rose's face wasn't that noticeable unless you knew her well.

On close inspection, you could see that her lips were slightly swollen, there was a bruise forming down one side of her jaw, and another one just above her eyebrow.

"How did that happen?" Lissa asked, concern colouring her tone.

Rose averted her eyes. "Well, it just started as silly teasing. And then it went a bit further… and I ended up taking the guys on."

"How many?" Mia asked curiously.

"Eleven." Rose told us proudly. I whistled while everyone stared at her. "Here's how it happened…"

"Wait," Dimitri said suddenly, digging through his pockets. Finally, he came out with his cell phone. "I didn't like how those guys were treating you, so I filmed the fight. Do what you want with it." He told Rose casually, holding the phone out to her. Her face lit up as she grasped it.

"I actually love you right now!" she cried, pressing play and handing the phone off to Lissa, who held it up for all of us.

"Only right now?" Dimitri asked, feigning hurt.

"All the time," she grinned. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

He chuckled. "That it is."

"Shh…" Lissa, Mia, Adrian and I hissed in unison, eyes glued to the screen. Rose was ducking and diving, kicking and punching, stuck in the intimidating circle of taller, stronger Dhampirs. I had to admit, I was impressed. Even more than that… mind blown. How a one 5'7 girl could beat _eleven _6' and over guys that were twice her strength was beyond me.

We 'oooh-ed' and 'aaah-ed' in unison as Rose – slowly but surely – took down each guy until they were all on the floor. The video ended with her saying, "What was that you were saying about being able to take me any day?" I swear I almost fist-pumped the air when it was over.

Lissa and Mia looked physically incapable of moving, and Adrian looked like he would spontaneously combust with pride.

"Not to ruin the moment," I began. "But don't you think we should go and look for Eddie?"

"Thanks Sparky, totally bruised my glory!" Rose cried. I stared at her. "Ha, kidding! Should have seen your face!" she laughed, clutching her stomach. I kept staring and eventually, she sobered up. "But yeah, we should look for Eddie."

We quickly hashed out a plan. Adrian and I would be searching the forest around campus, Mia and Lissa would search his room and the Dhampir dorm, and Rose and Dimitri would look everywhere else. We all set off in different directions, and soon, Adrian and I were totally surrounded by forest.

Since Adrian wasn't doing anything, I decided to take the lead, and began shouting Eddie's name as we walked through the trees.

"Eddie!" I cried, getting pretty frustrated. Where was he?

"EDDIE!" Adrian suddenly screamed from my side, voice breaking. I jumped about a metre in the air.

"Jeez man, don't bust a vein. He'll be here somewhere." I yelled at him.

"Eddie!" I tried again.

"So, do you think Rose has fallen for m-" Adrian chattered mindlessly. I slapped my hand over his mouth and told him to shut up.

"Listen…"

Somewhere not far away, there was a person talking, but it sounded like the way Adrian was talking, there was something over their mouth.

"Bet you ten dollars that that's Eddie." I grinned.

"Deal." Adrian replied from around my hand. I quickly dropped it back to my side and walked on.

"Eddie!" I yelled again. The muffled sound continued.

Suddenly, we broke out into a small clearing, where we found something – or someone – incredibly colourful strung to the tree.

"Eddie?" I choked, trying not to laugh. He nodded wildly, trying to gesture for me to untie him, but his hands were bound, so he just looked like he was taking a really weird, multi-coloured spasm. I was laughing outright now. I dug in my pocket for my phone and took a few pictures before calling Rose and Lissa and telling them where to come. My parting line to both of them was, "believe me, you _want_ to see this."

Rose and Dimitri arrived minutes later. Rose immediately began rolling around on the ground, laughing. The same couldn't be said for her boyfriend however. He headed straight to the tree and stood face to face with Eddie. I heard a sharp ripping sound and a cry of pain. Dimitri had yanked the duct tape off of Eddie's face.

I heard a small chuckle. "You're just like Rose. You can face down Strigoi, but small every day things cause you pain."

"Haha," Eddie replied dryly. "Getting duct tape pulled off your face isn't what I would call 'everyday'."

"How long have you been out here?" Dimitri asked him, unravelling the tape around his hands. It must have been hard to find the edge with all the crap that Eddie had adorned himself with. He was wearing a pair of purple leggings, a white summer dress, a hot pink feather boa and heaps and heaps of jewellery. Even by my standards, it was badly put together.

Finally, Eddie was free.

"Since this morning." He grimaced, rubbing his wrists just as Mia and Lissa entered the clearing.

We all laughed at the thought of Eddie being out here all day, and suddenly a random thought popped into my head.

"Let's vote on the best outfit!" I grinned.

"I think Dimitri's." Lissa piped up.

"Dimitri's." Mia agreed.

"Christian's." Adrian chuckled. He knew how much I wanted to win.

"Dimitri's." Rose grinned, taking his hand.

"Roza's." Dimitri smiled. Obviously not, her outfit was terrible compared to mine!

Eddie looked at us one by one. "Dimitri's."

"Dimitri's." I agreed grudgingly, earning a dirty look from Adrian. Oops.

"Was it really _that_ bad?" Dimitri grimaced.

"YES!" We cried in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>See what i mean? Not that funny... but i love reading about Rose kicking assm so i thought id give you some of that instead! :)<strong>

**Now, we dont want another A/N, do we? My motivation = REVIEWS! Tell me what you thought!**

**Annie x**

**P.S. I just want to pay a small tribute to those who lost their lives in the 9/11 attacks ten years ago, and to those who are permantently scarred from their experiences involving it. xxx**


	9. Human School Part1

**Eekk.. hi guys... long time no see, right? :/ im so sorry, but this story is so difficult to write! I dont know what it is about it! As some of you may have noticed, i havent really been on fanfiction recently, and that is because -DUN DUN DUN- I was writing my 'book' - which might not even be a book, i dont know yet :L what i want to know is, should i upload it on fictionpress? :)**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who reviewed: luhexayy, Nicia, lovingbites, WhyDoVampiresSparkle, RANDOM COOKIE NINJA, bloodyXfangs, dimitrilover43, Mysterious rose401, kittenxxkisses, BookSessed, LexiSoulsister, .not.982, AJ aka stalker, TheVampireNextDoor, DXR, xxCloudTifaxx, SirenTheSpazz, Ladybugg07, Kiori-xxxxx and WindowChimes! :D Yay:D**

**Just a headsup, this chapter is reaaaally short, but there are going to be eight parts in total! This one, and then a chapter for every day the gang are in human school! and i'll try to ud quicker this time.. hahaa .**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Annie :)**

* * *

><p>GAME NIGHT CHAPTER 8 – HUMAN SCHOOL<p>

RPOV

"Wait, so… who actually tied you up?" I asked slowly, letting everyone file into my room.

"The other novices. They thought it would be 'funny' and well, it's coming up to Halloween so I guess they're getting things in motion." Eddie explained. I grinned at him in response. Round here, we didn't celebrate Halloween the way everyone else did, since we had no decorations or candy… though some of us got costumes sent to us. The novices – and some of the Moroi – spent the holiday week playing ruthless pranks on each other. Mine were by far the most memorable. If you got targeted by me, I guarantee you wouldn't forget it easily.

"Ah." I nodded in understanding and lay down on my bed, my head in Dimitri's lap. He sighed happily and played with my hair.

Adrian groaned. "I'm bored. Let's play another game or something."

I looked down to where he was lying spread-eagled on the floor. "Well Mr. Bored-to-tears, what do you think we should play?" I asked sarcastically.

He let out a sigh. "That's the thing, I don't—" his face suddenly lit up.

"Light bulb moment?" I snorted. Everyone stifled a laugh.

"Light bulb moment." he agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "Who's up for some human school?"

Who would've thought that Adrian could come up with something so… genius? Except—

"School…" Christian and I groaned at the same time. I looked up in shock, but then just sighed and turned my gaze on Adrian.

"It'll be fun, I swear!" he cried as we all stared at him. "Here's how we do it… we enrol in the nearest high school, Belikov and I will be teachers and the rest of you will be students. We'll stay a maximum of one week, and the last person still there wins."

I snorted. "What are you going to teach, Ivashkov?"

He thought for a second. "Art. It's what I studied at college before I dropped out." he explained with a crooked grin.

"I guess I'll teach gym." Dimitri said thoughtfully, twirling my hair around his finger.

Lissa leaned back into Christian and sighed. "Guess that makes us students."

"Yay." I said in a monotone.

_Two days later _

After a mix of compulsion, negotiation and sweet talking – to both Kirova and the principal of the other school – we finally got enrolled in a high school not too far from the academy.

"Has everyone got everything?" Dimitri asked, organised as always with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes." We chimed in unison as we climbed into the mini van that the academy had provided for us. Dimitri was driving, I was in the passenger seat, Lissa, Christian and Mia were in the middle and Adrian and Eddie were in the back. Kirova had wanted us to take more guardians with us, but that would've ruined the fun. Besides, Eddie and I were the best novices at the academy, and Dimitri was the best guardian. We'd be okay if anything happened, but it most likely wouldn't anyway.

Once we hit the road, I started fiddling with the stereo to see if there was a CD in it. Yeah, there wasn't.

"How long until we get there?" I asked Dimitri innocently.

"If you start this, I think I might go insane. We have another half hour's driving time." He answered, shaking his head.

"Okay. That gives me plenty of time to physically abuse Sparky, annoy Adrian _and_ drive you insane." I said with a grin. "Hey, bottoms up! And excuse the pun." I cackled, turning in my seat and launching a full water-bottle as hard as I could at Christian's crown jewels. His breath left him in a half-whoosh-half-moan and his face started to turn a strange shade of purple.

"You—" he squeaked through gritted teeth.

"Well would you look at that!" I grinned. Everyone stared at me in confusion. "Sparky matches the upholstery!" I gestured to the lilac patterns on the grey fabric that the van was decked out in. Peals of laughter echoed around us as Christian clutched at his soft spot and groaned in pain.

"Y'know, I watched this movie once where this guy's girlfriend named his you-know-whatsit." I grinned.

"What did she call it?" Adrian asked, playing along.

I burst into laughter before I could help myself. "Princess Sophia." Adrian roared with laughter, along with Eddie and Dimitri. Mia and Lissa giggled nervously from either side of Christian, who looked on stone-faced.

"Phase one of my mission: complete." I said, impersonating Buzz Lightyear. "Phase two: ongoing."

Dimitri shook his head sadly. "Oh dear."

"Hey Adrian. Adrian. Hey Adrian. Aaaaaadriaaaan. Adrian. Hey. Hey Adrian." I sang in an annoyingly sweet voice.

"Yes, Little Dhampir?" he asked calmly. Well, we couldn't have that. I was trying to annoy him, not subdue him.

"Adrian. Hey Adrian. Hey. Hey Adrian. Adrian. Heyyy Adriaaaaaaan! Hey! Hey Adrian. Adrian. Adrian. Adrian. Hey. Hey Adrian. Heeeeeey Aaaaaadriaaaaan. Hey. Hey Adrian. Adrian. Hey—"

"WHAT?" He yelled, clutching at the sides of his head.

"Knife!" I cried, karate-chopping his knee in a knife-like fashion. He squealed in pain and clutched the sore spot. I didn't even hit that hard. "Aww, widdow Adwian got a widdow boo-boo." I sang, hitting him again. He moaned loudly and slapped my hand away.

"You're mean."

"I try." I said casually, turning back to where Dimitri was trying not to laugh. "Phase two: complete. You're next; I don't know why you're laughing." I grinned evilly. Dimitri gulped.

"Ho ho ho, green giant!" I sang, imitating the TV advert. Dimitri smirked. "Raindrops keep fallin' on my head," I stared pointedly at him. "Just like the guy who's feet were too big for his bed…" He outright laughed. It was my turn to smirk now. Time to really drive him nuts. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt… so sexy it… _hurts_." I continued to sing that line, which I'd also seen on TV. I started to run my hands along his face and down his arms, singing in a seductive voice. It was getting worse and worse for him – I was pretty creative – and it got so bad that he had to pull over onto the side of the road.

"What… happened to… driving me insane?" he asked breathlessly.

"Driving you insane with lust is still driving you insane." I grinned and kissed his nose as everyone laughed at me. Dimitri started the car and kept driving. "Phase three: complete. And with five minutes left to go." I grinned, proud of myself for accomplishing my mission so efficiently. "To infinity… and beyond!" Everyone cracked up laughing except for Christian, Adrian and Dimitri, who were all recovering in their own way.

Once we got to the hotel, there was a lot of indecision over who was staying where. We had three double rooms booked, but one had an additional sofa-bed. Lissa and Christian were staying in one, Mia and Eddie in another, and Dimitri and me in the last. Which left Adrian to take the sofa-bed.

Guess who ended up getting the triple room? Me. Dimitri. Adrian.

Fun.

I complained the whole way up in the elevator and down the hallway until the two other doors slammed shut.

"Asses. They're probably in there ripping each other's clothes off." I muttered, glancing wistfully at Dimitri, who was staring back at me. Adrian was standing between us looking pretty lost. And then I had one of my amazing ideas.

I unlocked the door to our modest room and kicked my shoes off as I ran for the huge double bed. Dimitri soon followed. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist as I sunk further into the fluffy pillows. Adrian went to pull out the sofa-bed, looking pretty lonely. Oh well.

Time to explain my idea to Dimitri. I leaned over and whispered it into his ear quietly so that Adrian wouldn't hear. He grinned when I was finished.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. We waited for Adrian to switch off the main lights and settle down for sleep before we leapt into plan A…

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumby war! Five, six, seven, eight, meet you at the winner's gate!" we cried in unison, having a full scale thumb war. Adrian shot into a sitting position, his head visible over the back of the couch as he watched us. Dimitri tried to pin my thumb against his hand and, because of his greater strength, I ended up writhing half off the bed. Adrian lay back down. Time for plan B.

"Foot fight!" I yelled, lying on my bed and lifting my legs off the mattress. Dimitri copied it and we immersed ourselves in our foot fight. Again, he won, and I squealed – on purpose – as he reached over and started to tickle me. It was the unofficial plan C. He was straddling me, and that's when I decided to make up plan D on the spot, mainly because all Adrian had done was roll over and throw his pillow over his head. We needed him to actually leave the room.

I tilted my head up and kissed Dimitri. This caused him to murmur my name quietly against my lips, which lead to Adrian staring wide-eyed at us over the top of the sofa. I deepened the kiss and pulled Dimitri closer, grinning mischievously the entire time.

"Ewwww!" Adrian yelled, ducking behind the back of the couch like a scared kid. I decided to take it a step further and tugged Dimitri's t-shirt over his head. It landed in a heap on the floor, as did mine seconds later.

Adrian let out a sound of disgust and lay back down, covering his ears and screwing his face up.

"That's it! Time to be ruthless. Plan E." I whispered, sliding out from underneath Dimitri and crossing to the door. I opened it and looked out into the hallway. "Adrian, someone out here is looking for you. They want you to bring your pillow and blanket." I told him innocently, pointing outside. He stood up, tucked his pillow under one arm and the duvet under the other and headed out into the hallway. As soon as he'd left, I locked the door and shook my head in amazement. "He actually believed me."

"Roza, that's mean—" Dimitri began. Then he caught sight of me shirtless. His eyes darkened and glazed over with lust.

I joined him on the bed. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was part one of human school :P part two coming soon!<strong>

**Guess what'll make me ud faster? Reviews, of course! :D you guys were amazing last chapter, so imma cry if you arent for THIS chapter!**

**If i get fifteen reviews before tomorrow, then i'll update on saturday! :D**

**~Annie**


	10. Human School Part2

**OMGG, I AM THE WORST EXCUSE FOR A COMPUTER USER EVER!**

**You wanna know what i did with this chapter? I wrote it, i printed a copy (WITHOUT saving a backup on my USB), I uploaded it here, I thought i published it, i deleted all the files in my Doc Manager, and then my hard drive went kaboom... TWICE! and i only noticed this morning that i hadnt actually uploaded the chapter... So i took the printer copy and wrote it all out again, because i love you guys! :D**

**that aside, ! im even more excited than that because... I GOT 34 DAMN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! You guys are the AWESOMEST, NICEST, BESTEST, LOVELIEST, WONDERFULEST (lol) READERS EVER! :D I love you all3**

**Sooooo... massive thank you to:Ayumi Sakuragi, Sarah Ozera, gregre, WhyDoVampiresSparkle, Breebh14, NecholeEJ, DXR, Lock Ness Monster13, FireOpals, Lexa, kittenxxkisses, SirenTheSpazz, liveandbreathbooks9, Alex, LexiSoulSister, VampGirl4EverandEver, RB, 1995, fluffy93, TheVampireNextDoor, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, Dakota, AJ aka stalker, .Cullen, Lacey Cordelle, VampireGirl1200, MorganvilleRoza, Oppa, Miss Belikova, roseofnoonvale, AJmusic, bitchqueen and YelloBubbles! Love you all!3**

**So, on with the chapter: the gang's first day at school... as expected, Rose gets into a bit of trouble :P**

**Enjoy,**

**Annie :)**

* * *

><p>GAME NIGHT 9<p>

RPOV

"Wait, what's this?" I asked, pulling a brown paper package from my bag, where I thought my clothes were. I felt around inside to find the bag empty, except for a few pairs of sweats and a couple sports shirts. Dimitri came up behind me with his shirt half on as I opened the package. Something stiff and navy fell out, along with a note.

_Guardian Petrov just found out the school has recently employed a new uniform policy. Wear this, or we'll hear about it._

_ Have fun… Guardian Alto._

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered in disgust, picking the uniform up with one finger. "I am _not_ wearing _that_."

"I guess you forfeit, then," Dimitri chimed, shrugging.

"Why me?" I groaned.

Ten minutes later, I was fully kitted out. I felt weird—I'd never worn a uniform before. I was wearing a pleated navy skirt, navy tights, a white shirt, a blue, navy and white striped tie and a navy blazer. I looked like a nerd.

"Ew…" I moaned, staring at myself in the mirror as I slipped on my black ballerina flats, which I'd thankfully thought to bring just in case. I quickly decided I looked too perfect. "Hmm, that can be easily fixed." So I undid the top button of my shirt, loosened the knot on my tie and rolled my skirt up to make me look like less of a nun.

"You look beautiful," Dimitri murmured, kissing my cheek.

I scowled. "I feel like a little kid."

Dimitri traced his fingers down the front of the blazer. "You don't look like one."

"Hmph. Well, we'd better go. I guess we just get breakfast down—" I began, opening the door and stopping short. "Oh dear Lord, someone help this poor, brainless child."

Upon hearing my voice, Adrian's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning little dhampir. What's with the uniform?" he greeted brightly, grinning.

I shot Dimitri an incredulous look and turned back to Adrian. "Give me your wallet."

"W-What?"

"_I said_, give me your wallet," I repeated.

Confusion washed over his face but he handed his wallet over regardless. I searched through it until I found what I was looking for. "Adrian, this is a platinum card," I told him slowly, pronouncing every syllable. "Platinum cards have no limit. We are in a hotel. Instead of going downstairs and booking your own room with your _platinum card, _you set up camp in the hallway. Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you?" I threw his wallet down onto his makeshift bed and stepped out into the hallway with Dimitri behind me. He was shaking his head sadly, though I detected a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

"Booking a room would have taken me further away from you," he replied dreamily. I whacked him upside the head, and he yelped, "What was that for?"

"_That_ was for flirting with a taken woman," I retorted smugly, and patted Dimitri's shoulder.

Christian and Lissa exited their room a few minutes later looking pretty dishevelled. Now Christian I would expect to be scruffy. Lissa, not so much. That was my first—and only, come to think of it—clue as to what they were doing last night. Sparky shot me a look that was just daring me to challenge him.

So I did.

"I wonder what you two were doing last night... Cards? Monopoly? Tiddlywinks, perhaps?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Spot on. Good game, wasn't it, Liss?" Christian snorted. I delicate pink blush flooded Lissa's cheeks.

"Uh…"

"Well, you guys weren't the only ones playing tiddlywinks." I smirked, casting Dimitri a seductive glance. He stared back wistfully for a second before snapping out of it.

"Oh, Belikov, you are so whipped!" Adrian cried gleefully, looking up at us from where he was still lying on his makeshift bed.

I raised my fist. "I know someone else you might need whipped," I hinted. Adrian shrunk back, knowing that there was a ninety nine point nine percent chance that I was being serious. "Anyway, back to tiddlywinks. I wonder did Mia and Eddie…" I trailed off as their door opened. Mia looked perfect and doll-like as usual, save for her slightly ruffled hair. The same couldn't be said for Eddie, however.

"They _so_ did." Christian grinned. Eddie looked dog-tired and was trying to fix his hair and wipe a make-up smudge off his neck at the same time… or was it make-up?

"Are Dimitri and I the only couple who escaped last night without severe presentational issues?" I asked, twirling my hair around my hair deviously. Everyone took a glance at everyone else and nodded. "Victory is ours!" I yelled. "But now I want breakfast."

Dimitri cracked a smile as we paraded downstairs to the dining area. Just as we were about to head inside, I turned back to Eddie. "Hey, Castile. Your shoes are on the wrong feet."

Breakfast passed uneventfully—bar Christian spilling cereal all down his shirt and having to go upstairs and change it, and all of us whining incessantly about having to wear a uniform—and then we were off to school. Big whoop.

The school was about a ten minute walk from the hotel. We were going to race but then decided that it would look kind of strange once we got there—two teachers and five students barging into the office panting for breath.

So we walked.

At the school, we were told by Dimitri to 'keep our eyes open for the office.' Surprisingly, it was Adrian who spotted it: a huge red-brick building that had large white letters reading 'office' on the side. How the rest of us missed it, I will never know.

We headed inside to find a pretty blonde receptionist typing away at the old computer perched on her desk. Six warning glances were cast in Adrian's direction, who had already zeroed in on the woman. He was completely oblivious to our mutters and words of warning.

Oh dear.

"Adrian, stop," Dimitri hissed, taking a step toward the desk, where the receptionist was now watching us.

"Can I help you?" she asked—sue me, but it looked like she was flirting. With Dimitri. Maybe I was wrong, but I thought I detected a definite double meaning to her words.

Dimitri, oblivious to any and all romantic advances as usual, opened his mouth to answer her. Adrian jumped in instead, to my relief. "My name is Adrian Ivashkov." He flashed her dazzling smile. "I'm the substitute art teacher. This is Dimitri Belikov, the gym teacher, and these are the transfer students from, uh, St. Rose's High."

I exchanged a glance with Dimitri as the receptionist smiled politely at Adrian. "Of course. Let me get you your schedules and such."

She disappeared into a little room at the back of the office that I hadn't noticed before. The second the door clicked shut, we all turned on Adrian. "St. Rose's? I'm flattered, Adrian, but I'm pretty sure there isn't actually a saint called Rose."

He waved his hand. "She doesn't need to know that."

"Another thing. She was flirting with him, wasn't she?" I pointed at Dimitri. Lissa nodded slowly.

"I think so."

I growled.

The receptionist appeared a few seconds later with her hands full of papers.

"Edison Castile?" she called, holding up what looked like a welcome pack. He stepped forward with a grimace—probably from the use of his full name. I snickered quietly. "Rosemarie Hathaway?" Laughed too soon. It was my turn to grimace as I stepped forward to receive my pack.

I shot the woman an icy glare. "It's Rose." She shrunk back and mumbled a quick apology.

"Vasilisa Dragomir?"

"It's Lissa." Unlike me, Lissa spoke in a polite, friendly tone—but then again, her boyfriend wasn't Blondie's target here; mine was.

"Christian Ozera?" He took his pages without so much as a word. The receptionist looked a little taken aback at our antisocial attitude as a group—bar Lissa, of course. "Mia Rinaldi?"

"Thanks," Mia replied in a bored voice, grabbing her schedule and taking a step back.

"Uh, Mr. Ivashkov?" she called, looking at Adrian.

He flashed another bright smile. "Why thank you." I caught Christian's eye and started snickering. "I must say—"

"Mr. Belikov?" she continued, as if Adrian hadn't spoken.

"Rejection," Christian and I whispered at once, and promptly began to laugh. Adrian shot us a murderously embarrassed look as Dimitri stepped forward to collect his welcome pack.

But the receptionist didn't let go. "Will you be requiring anything else?" she asked, eyes desperate. Dimitri pulled harder, and she surrendered the pack to him with a sigh. I was sure now that she was trying to inject a double meaning into her words. And maybe Dimitri wasn't as clueless as I'd first thought.

"No, that will be all, thank you. I have everything I need right here." He tapped the folder in his arms and quickly slipped his hand behind his back. He caught mine and squeezed it reassuringly. So he'd known all along what the receptionist was up to.

I held back a snort as the woman's face fell. _Receptionist 0—Dimitri 1_.

We said our goodbyes—with Adrian's taking longer than all of ours combined—and left the office, off to our first classes of the day. I pulled my schedule and a map of the school from the welcome pack and through the rest in the trash as we walked. "I have world history first," I groaned, crumpling the paper up, and then thinking better of it and straightening it back out.

Christian made a face. "Me too."

"And me!" Lissa sounded _way_ too enthusiastic.

"We're in biology," Eddie noted, consulting his schedule, "which is… that way. No, that way." He waved his index finger in the air, pointing north, south east, and west at random.

"Give me that!" Mia snapped the paper out of his hands and analysed it for half a second. "You were looking at it upside down, idiot. It's this way," she explained and shoved him in the right direction. "Bye guys."

We yelled our goodbyes and walked through the deserted hallways. I wondered idly where everyone was. Weren't high schools supposed to have, you know… people?

A bell rang suddenly, and hordes of startlingly boisterous teenagers—like, I'm talking almost as bad as me here—burst from the classrooms. Of course. I'd forgotten about homeroom.

"I'd better get going," Dimitri murmured, pocketing his map. "I think I saw the gym on our way in."

I sighed. "Enjoy gym class… and watch out for all those girls."

"Girls? What girls?"

I motioned with my head. "_Those_ girls." Almost every female student in the corridor was staring in awe at Dimitri, whispering, giggling, blushing… you know the type. Even some of the boys were staring: some in fear, others in admiration.

"Don't worry," he said finally. "I only have eyes for one girl. I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured quietly, and he was gone.

Adrian left next, simultaneously checking his watch, his schedule and fixing his hair. Finally, Lissa, Christian and I made our way to world history, getting lost a few times on the way. When we finally found B12, an eccentrically decorated square classroom with windows panelling the entire back wall, everyone was already seated with their books out.

"Hello!" the teacher, a middle-aged man with a shock of red hair and a tweed coat, cried.

"Sir, we're the new students. I'm Lissa—"

"Of course, of course. Please, tell the class a little about yourselves. I'll just fetch your books." He bustled off and disappeared into the store room at the back of the class room. Christian and I looked at each other, wondering if we could skip the introductions without getting caught.

Before we could escape, though, Lissa began to speak. "Hi! I'm Lissa Dragomir. I'm seventeen and I love meeting people." She gave a dazzling smile, and went to sit at the only empty double desk, at the very back of the classroom.

Christian and I jostled as we fought over who would go next, because that person would get to sit with Lissa. Finally, he shoved me and I stumbled, and he took this as his cue to start.

"I'm Christian. I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you, whatever." And then he was gone, off to sit with Lissa. That left me to stand in front of the entire class by myself. As I thought about what I was going to say, I tried to block out the stares of my classmates and the whispering, wolf-whistling boys. I made a mental note to hunt them all down again later and give them a dressing down.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. Remember that name, because you just might be screaming it later." The class laughed. I joined in, and then stopped abruptly. "No, not screaming in that sense. Screaming for mercy. If you so much as touch a hair on my best friend's head, my buddy Christian and I will make sure you regret it. Capiche?"

Satisfied that I'd managed to get myself a fearful reputation with one short speech, I went to sit down at the only other empty desk. The boy who already occupied one side of it had shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that followed my every movement until I was sitting beside him. He sat up straighter in his chair and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Robbie," he whispered with a small smile. A dimple appeared on his cheek.

"Rose," I whispered in response, shaking his hand. So maybe humans did have manners after all.

"I like 'em feisty," he continued, winking. _Or maybe not_, I thought. With a scowl, I dropped his hand like it was contaminated.

"I like 'em straight," I shot back. The class roared with laughter, and Robbie's cheeks flooded with a rather unattractive blush. Mr. Meissner re-entered the classroom seconds later and shushed us, while Robbie kept up his impression of a tomato. I noted that the boy's uniform was a little different from the girls: they had dark grey trousers instead of a skirt, and their tie consisted of slightly darker stripes.

We didn't speak after that, and I tuned in and out of Mr. Meissner's lesson on the perils of World War II, but I couldn't concentrate because Robbie kept bumping my knee. The first time I'd thought it was an accident, but now it was just annoying.

"What?" I screeched finally—in a whisper, of course. He slid a piece of paper across the table which read 'call me' and had a phone number printed underneath. I took the note, screwed it up and threw it at his head. Then, I lifted my leg and brought my heel down hard on his foot. I must've hit the spot, because his yelped and almost fell out of his chair.

"And Hitler was better known after that for—Rose! What are you doing down there?" Mr Meissner scanned the class and pointed to a bitchy looking, blonde cheerleader type across the room. "Switch with Kristi, please."

I stood up and gathered my books gratefully; glad to be away from the creep that was Robbie. Kristi sashayed across the room and flipped her hair just as she was walking past me. So, with a face full of fake blonde hair, I shoved past her, knocking her out of the way. "Don't let me get in the way of the fashion show," I spat, and stalked over to her old seat.

A sharp slapping sound echoed in the room as I was walking. Someone had slapped my ass. I was furious…like, seeing red furious. I whirled on the spot to find a guy snickering with his friend, who was sitting beside him. "Which one of you slapped my ass?" No answer from either of them; just more stupid giggling.

"I'll ask again, and this is the last time," I growled through my teeth. "Which one of you slapped my ass?" The one furthest from me pointed to his friend, who was the double of Jesse Zeklos. Figures.

"Do not _dare_ touch my ass, or any part of me for that matter, _ever_ again," I warned him slowly. "Or your face will hurt a lot more that this when I'm done with it." And I punched him. I tried not to break his nose but I might have anyway. Whoops.

I could've sworn I heard Christian say 'nice one, Rosie' but I couldn't be sure. I shoved my book in my bag and headed to the door. Mr Meissner had his mouth open, ready to speak. "Yeah, I know," I drawled. "I'm leaving now."

I'd like to say that chemistry passed uneventfully… but it didn't, so I won't. After a stern talking-to in the head's office, I walked into the lab to find everyone bustling about it white coats and safety goggles. Through the throng, I managed to spot Christian at the back table by himself.

"Where's Liss?" I asked.

His head jerked up and he made a face. "She's in English lit."

"Lit.? As in… literature?" He nodded. "Ew."

"I know," he agreed. "Hey, wanna blow something up?"

I just grinned.

We ended up throwing a pretty hefty lump of potassium—which we'd been told, was the most reactive element in the reactivity series (that we'd be using, anyway)—into a flask of acid. Talk about a reaction. We both dived in opposite direction as the whole thing exploded, foaming and fizzing and spilling everywhere. Then, to save me from getting kicked out of another class, Christian mumbled 'we got tin and potassium mixed up' all apologetically. The rest of our class knew he was lying but the teacher swallowed it whole. She sent us off to third class with a warning to be more careful next time.

And now I was sitting in art, watching with amusement as Adrian flitted about the classroom trying to find our books.

"Eureka!" he cried, pulling a pile of wire-bound sketchpads out from one of the many cabinets in the room. Most of the class laughed.

"Hey Adrian! …Mr. Ivashkov," I corrected, "want me to help give those out?" I asked innocently, getting up from my chair between Lissa and Mia and going to stand beside him. He smiled politely.

"Of course, Rose. Thanks," he said, passing the books to me. I snickered at his attempt at being professional and started to shout out the names of the owners of the sketch pads, seeing as I didn't know anyone. When Robbie came up, I almost threw his at him. He shot me a bright, almost mocking smile and sat back down. My teeth almost broke I was gritting them so hard.

"Okay, class. Today, you can create anything you want. I just want to see what level you're all at," Adrian called, gesturing to our books. "You can use pens, pencils or paint. But only that last one if you wear an apron."

_Paint_? With _Rose Hathaway_ in the room? Oh, he was asking for trouble.

Adrian directed the class to a huge selection of paints at the side of the room. There were metallics, acrylics, poster paints, watercolours, oils, neons… every type you could think of. Casually, I sauntered up, pulled on an apron and grabbed a bottle in each hand.

"Rose, what are you—?" Adrian began.

"Hey, Sparky!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked. He was standing almost in front of me, one his way to get materials. I grinned and flipped the caps of the bottles. Red and blue paint spurted out, going all down his shirt. He yelled out in protest and grabbed his own bottle while Adrian looked on, frozen in horror. Christian chose luminous pink paint—especially for me—and squirted it all down my apron. I cried out and threw bottles to Mia, Eddie and Lissa, who took hers reluctantly. The entire class wanted to get a piece of the action now and everyone was lining up to get paints. Adrian was running around taking bottles off people from here, there and everywhere. When he came to me, I didn't something that shocked everyone.

I squirted him with paint. _Canary yellow_ paint. It actually sort of suited the colour of his hair.

The paint covered class froze. I looked down at my shirt sleeves, which were splattered in pink, red, blue, yellow, orange… every colour you could think of. Thankfully, the apron had taken the brunt of the paint. When I looked back up, Adrian wasn't just painted with yellow, but blue and red, too. Christian was making signals behind Adrian's back. I watched carefully, trying to figure it out. He held up three fingers and mouthed the words:

Three…

Two…

One…

And the paint war began again. Except this time it was our entire class against Adrian alone. He was standing wordlessly as several people showered him in multicoloured paint, ruining his no doubt expensive suit.

Finally, he cracked. "ENOUGH!" he yelled, holding his hands up. "Have a paint fight if you want; just don't involve me!" With that, he pushed out of the circle that had formed around him and stalked over to the phone. Everyone resumed the fight. Everyone except me.

"Belikov! Please tell me you don't have class right now!" Adrian wailed down the phone, clutching it to his ear like a lifeline. "You don't? Do you think you could come up here for a minute?" He shook his head. "Your girlfriend's doing." I moved closer, so that I was right behind him. I wanted to hear Dimitri's response.

I thought I heard a quiet groan and then, "Roza… of course it is. I'll be right up." And then the line went dead.

I crept away before Adrian could notice my presence. I wasn't expecting Dimitri for another few minutes at least, but the gym must have been closer than I'd originally thought, because suddenly he was there in the doorway. And I was absolutely floored by him. He had changed into charcoal grey sweats and a fitted black t-shirt that hugged his every muscle. He wasn't wearing his duster, and I decided in that moment that I preferred it that way. That view was so much better without it. He had his hair tied back and his cheeks were slightly flushed from physical exertion.

"Hey, Dim—Mr. Belikov," I greeted him, waving. I suddenly felt self-conscious with my multicoloured uniform and paint-splattered hair.

"Roza, Roza, Roza… what am I going to do with you?" he asked, his eyes drifting around the art room. "You're a bad influence on this poor class."

"That's what I'm here for." I grinned.

He shook his head and passed by me, going to stand by Adrian, who was cowering in the corner. I noticed that every female eye in the class followed Dimitri's movements, including mine. I also noted that some of the girls were staring at me with jealousy flaring in their expressions. I'd been talking to the hot new gym teacher. Whoopee. I wondered what kind of glares I'd get if the girls found out I'd done more than talk to him.

Dimitri took to the front of the room and surveyed the class before checking his cell phone. "We have a half hour to clean up, starting now. I want this room spotless, with the paints back on the cabinet. And I want you to clean yourselves up as much as possible. Go."

If cleaning up was boring, then the classes that followed were torturous. I thought I might keel over from the dullness of French, which I couldn't even understand half the time. The only entertainment I found was in shouting 'sacre bleu!' every so often. English was… English. I'd never liked it, and I don't think I ever will. I tried to cause trouble to pass the time, but the teacher was like Alberta; she wasn't taking shit from anyone. She pointedly ignored me for the entire class and then gave me extra homework at the end.

Then lunchtime came. We all sat in the very corner of the cafeteria while Dimitri and Adrian sat at the staff table with the other teachers. Lunch itself passed uneventfully, but when we were leaving, five guys blocked us into the corner.

"I call the small blonde one," the short, fat one sneered. Mia backed up in disgust. Eddie shot the guy a glare that would scare a ghost.

"Hey, man, she's taken," he growled.

"I call the other blonde," the tallest guy, with brown hair and blue eyes, scoffed. Christian let out a ferocious growl and got all up in the guy's face.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about, you jerk!" he spat through clenched teeth, shoving the guy back into his friends. I looked around the room and found that most of the cafeteria was watching us, including Dimitri. I caught his eye and he raised his eyebrow, sending the unspoken message: _need help_? I was about to shake my head when I heard one of the guys talking about me.

"I call the feisty one," an arrogant looking, footballer-type with an upturned nose announced, grinning at me. I grinned right back: the most menacing, venom-filled smile I could muster. The guy looked like he was about to shrink back but stopped himself. Instead, he walked up behind me and slapped my ass. What is _with_ that? Do human guys have _no_ self control whatsoever?

"I'm not something you can call, bucko. If you want me, then you'll have to fight me… and win."

He grinned mockingly. "Bring it on, _babe_."

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut so tight they were throbbing. "I can't believe he just said that. _Oh_, he just crossed the line." I opened my eyes again and looked back at the rat's friends. "If you want to see him alive after today, I suggest you leave now. I just want you to know that I _can_ fight and I could take all of you down with my eyes closed."

"She's not exaggerating," Christian muttered, no doubt remembering my stunt in the gym last week.

"Okay, let's do this… outside," the guy decided. As a group, we traipsed out into the quad.

"It's funny," the guy sneered. "You're the only one here who doesn't have a boyfriend to protect you. How sad."

I restrained myself from screaming at him and tried to make my voice sound calm. "My boyfriend might not be here, but there's someone else who I know will defend me… he'll probably make an appearance in the next few minutes."

The boy cocked his head to the side and waited. "Guess not," he said finally, smirking.

I threw a power-packed punch toward his face in a rage, but I hit air.

I turned to find everyone else looking around in confusion. We'd all been so focused on what I was doing that we hadn't seen Dimitri sprinting past and grabbing my opponent by the blazer with lightning speed. Now he had him pinned against the wall, held about a foot off the ground so that their heads were at the same level.

"Well, would you look who it is." I smirked. "The famous guardian I've told you so much about." I couldn't help but throw that in there, seeing as Dimitri was an actual guardian. It was a kind of in-joke with myself.

"I didn't know you meant Belikov!" the guy squeaked, and Dimitri shook him.

He looked murderous as he addressed the trembling seventeen year old. I waited a minute or so before stepping closer.

"I don't know if you know this, but I was Rose's mentor at her old school. Anything you do to her, I take as offensive to me. Lay a hand on her—and yes, I saw that little stunt you pulled in the cafeteria—and I will see to you punishment personally. And it will hurt. Understood?" Dimitri growled, his voice so low I could hardly hear it, and I was right beside him. I'd bet all everyone else heard an unintelligible rumbling sound.

"U-u-understood, s-sir," the guy mumbled in response.

"I won't tell if you don't," Dimitri replied innocently, gesturing between them. "But I know you won't tell anyway, will you?"

"N-no, sir."

Dimitri dropped his arm and the guy fell to the ground. "Get out of my sight." And he did. When they were all gone, I laid a gentle hand on Dimitri's arm. He bridled.

"Comrade… calm down," I whispered, moving to stand in front of him. He let out a breath. I'd only seen him get this angry once, and that was over Jesse. I guess this was kind of the same thing. Kind of.

"I'm…sorry, Roza. I just got angry. I can't control myself when I see them… touching you like that. It's vulgar," he murmured, his voice trembling.

"I know, Dimitri. But now you need to calm down. I want you back to normal by gym class," I told him with a wink. He let out a strained chuckle, just as Adrian burst outside.

"Sorry I'm late, but that lasagne was just too good to leave!" he cried, holding his stomach.

"Adrian, take Dimitri and get him calmed down before class starts. We have to get to homeroom." Dimitri shot me one of Those Looks as I spoke.

"Roza, sending me off with _him_ is not a good way to help me calm down," he hissed.

I grinned. "Quit your complaining. I'll see you in gym. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied with a tiny smile. "And I can't wait until gym." With that, he turned and left with Adrian.

Pre-calculus passed in a dull and confusing blue, but theatre studies was fun. The teacher had a pretty unusual idea for our class introductions. We had ten minutes to make up a poem for the rest of the class. The best one would get a prize. I decided to really try for this task, and after many syntax issues and a lot of furious erasing, I finally came up with a gem:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_My name is Rose_

_What's it to you?_

_This poem sucks,_

_That much is plain_

_So I'll just erase it_

_And start this again._

_Roses are awesome,_

_And pretty damn modest,_

_On a scale of one to ten,_

_I'm, like, a goddess._

_I like to fight,_

_In gym class or no,_

_If you want a boxing,_

_You know where to go._

_My friends are my world,_

_I love them to bits,_

_Mess with them_

_And I'll cut off _your_ bits._

_Roses are pretty,_

_Violets, majestic._

_This impromptu poem_

_Is totally epic._

_Now to wrap up, _

_I bid you goodbye,_

_If I'm being honest_

_This poem deserves the prize._

_By Rose Hathaway_

The teacher didn't seem to notice the castration line, which, I suppose, is just as well. She loved my work and ended up giving me the prize… which was a dollar. Yes, I got a dollar for my masterpiece.

Despite my incurable sorrow over the dollar—drama class did _bad_ things to me—I immediately cheered up when I realised I had gym next class. Forty minutes with Dimitri in sports gear. Yum. I just hoped he wouldn't have us doing yoga or something. After pissing my pants laughing at a mental image of Dimitri doing the tree position, I decided we'd probably just stick to sparring.

The atmosphere in the girls changing room annoyed me immensely. It seemed the entire female population of my class was as excited about this gym class as I was, which irked me. I felt like standing up on a bench and screaming that Dimitri was my boyfriend, and could they all just lay off? But I didn't, because that would blow our cover and we'd have to leave.

Instead, I changed into my gym clothes: a cropped red sports top and black cotton sweats. I tugged my sneakers on and bounced up, stretching out my arms and legs. Not able to wait any longer, I shoved the door open and ran out into the gym where all of the boys, some of the girls and—most importantly—Dimitri, were waiting. I noticed that his eyes never left me from the second I walked in right up until I was standing against the wall across the gym from him. He was stuck in the middle of a horde of about ten girls, who were all gushing about one thing or another. The second I caught his eye, he excused himself and pushed out of the circle to come stand by me. When all the girls saw where he was going, they immediately shot me dagger-sharp glares. I grinned back sweetly.

"Hey Comrade." I smirked.

Dimitri's serious, professional façade cracked, just for a second. "Hello Roza." He leaned one shoulder against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "I think I might need your help in this lesson. We're going to teach these guys how to fight."

Once all the girls were finally changed, Dimitri turned to address the class with me by his side. Again, this earned me several envious looks. "Okay class, my name is Mr. Belikov and today, we're going to look at sparring as part of your physical education course. Some of you may know Rose Hathaway," he gestured to me, "who is going to assist me today. I've mentored her in sparring and self-defence, among other things, for sometimes now, and she was the best in the school back where she used to attend. If you can beat her, you can beat anyone," he explained. I grinned at the compliment. "Now, first, I want to take you through some simple manoeuvres." And we did. We showed them moves that novices could master in a couple of minutes. I yearned to get on to some real sparring, but I knew Dimitri had to take this slowly if we wanted these guys to learn anything. Once Dimitri had everyone else paired up to practise their manoeuvres, he turned back to me.

"What are the chances? There seems to be an odd number of students. Looks like you're stuck with me, Roza," he said with a smirk.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Comrade." I grinned, taking up my fighting stance. Dimitri mirrored it and we circled. It was predator versus predator.

Like a cobra, he struck out with his fist, glancing off my jaw. My head snapped back and I groaned. I hadn't been paying attention. We circled some more and then I made my move: a sharp kick to the side of the knee that didn't even make Dimitri stumble. He shot out with a punch to my side, but I blocked it this time. He blocked the punch I threw at his shoulder. It went on like that: circling and deflecting the other's hits. I knew I'd really have to kick it up a notch if I wanted to beat him… which I did.

I started to hit harder, faster, with less time in between. Dimitri, noticing my step-up, took one of his own. Punches were flying back and forth with lightning speed now. I could feel a bruise developing on my side, where Dimitri had hit me a little earlier. I was starting to feel the fight draining out of me when I executed that hit that tilted things to my advantage a tiny bit. I swung a low roundhouse kick which Dimitri had to jump to avoid and then, letting the momentum carry me, I made a complete revolution and delivered a painful blow to his shoulder. He stumbled sideways. I took this as my opening and jumped on him. He fell to the ground with me on top of him. I pinned his arms under my hands and smirked down at him.

"This'll be pretty embarrassing for you, Comrade. Beaten by a student—" I began, but was interrupted by Dimitri rolling us over so _he_ was straddling _me_. I grimaced and kicked and squirmed and tried my best to get him off me, but then I stopped, just stopped for a second. Dimitri's scent—soap and aftershave: sharp and clean and rich all at once—was coming to me in overpowering waves. I licked my lips and turned my lustful gaze on him. I quickly noted that he was staring at me in a way that made me think he too was a bit dazed from our close proximity.

"Ou—" he began slowly. I leaned up like I was about to kiss him, but instead rolled onto my side and dug my elbow into his chest. His breath left him in a sharp gasp. I rocked until I back on top of him again and pinned him breathlessly.

"Out!" I yelled victoriously, jumping up and helping Dimitri up after me. He patted me on the back.

"Very well done, Roza." He chuckled. "I've taught you well."

"Hey, don't steal my victory!" I joked, shoving his shoulder. That's when we noticed the whole class was absolutely, deathly silent. I looked around; everyone was staring at us open-mouthed. I wondered if it was from the spar or from the easy, familiar way with which we spoke to each other.

"What? I asked with a grin. The bell ringing drowned out my words. I turned to Dimitri. "Day one, completo."

"And in one day, you've caused enough destruction to close the school," he replied with a chuckle as we walked outside to meet the others.

"There's far worse to come."

We made our way back to the hotel noisily sharing stories from our day. I never thought I'd say this about school, but…

I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehehe, i had so much fun writing this chapter... especially the poem! (even though i'm a terrible poet and i apologise for the awfulness of aforementioned poem :P) <strong>

**So, i was thinking... if i got 34 reviews for this chapter, can we reach 40 for the next one? PLEASE...? i promise, as soon as i get the fortieth one ill start writing the new chapter of this, no matter what else I'm supposed to be doing!**

**Until then,**

**Annie x**


	11. Human School Part3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the REAAALLY long wait for this chapter!:( I've started my GCSE's now, which is pretty scary, and also leaves me without much free time.**

**Did everybody have a good Christmas?! I love Christmas-it's like my favourite day of the whole year:') and I got a sack load of books, so I'm stoked:D**

**OH OH OH. I FORGOT ABOUT THIS HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT THIS OMG. THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY MOVIE HAS A DIRECTOR AND A SCREENPLAY. AND THE DIRECTOR DIRECTED MEAN GIRLS, THE MOST QUOTABLE MOVIE EVER IN THE WHOLE OF TIME. I AM SO FREAKING EXCITED OMGGGGGGG. SOMEONE FANGIRL WITH MEEE! I MEAN, CASTING'S STARTING SOON! WE'LL HAVE A _REAL LIFE DIMITRIII_! AHHH, I FAINTED.**

**Phew, so, on to the chapter. This is the first half of day two at human school. It was starting to get kind of long and I really wanted to upload something before I go back to school on monday. But there will be a second part... Don't worry; you won't miss a minute of Dimitri's gym class:D**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyou to my lovely reviewers who never fail to make my day: NinjaMadness, liveandbreathbooks9, HersheyRoza, LilyPotterRozaBelikova, xoxo, kittenxxkisses, LexiSoulsister, Blookat, Purple Dano, TheVampireNextDoor, Ranim, Lexi34, unknown, Lacey Cordelle, Guest#1, Chelsea Jay, FireOpals, shadow-kissed angel, 29, tabitha thomson, Guest#2, Emmalovesdimitri, VA fan, Guest#3, JLeeCarBean, PussyWillowCat, Guest#4 and (I love this) 30th review! Thanks for saving me from counting them:D**

**One thing I want to say now (and i know i say this every chapter), but I DO NOT THINK THIS ONE IS AS FUNNY AS THE REST. Not laugh out loud funny, anyway, although, there IS this one part...**

**...You thought i was going to tell you, didnt you? DIDNT YOU? For shame! Go read the bloody chapter!:D**

**Annie**

**P.S. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR!3**

* * *

><p>GAME NIGHT 10—HUMAN SCHOOL DAY 2 (PART1)<p>

ROSE POV

"Okay, so here's what I think we should do."

Everyone in the room came to life suddenly and turned to stare at me with looks that undoubtedly questioned my sanity.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

I leaned back in his arms and clasped my hands together. "I'm talking about this game. None of us are even close to giving up… it's too much fun. We need to make some rules."

Christian frowned thoughtfully and shared a look with Eddie. "How about… the winner is the person who causes the most chaos?"

I could feel Dimitri shaking his head behind me. "We already know who would win in that case."

I grinned and gave a small bow.

Adrian groaned. "How about the person who gets the most people to say… something… is the winner?"

"Hardly relevant," Christian retorted.

Eddie's eyes lit up suddenly. "How about give each other dares to stir things up a bit?" Glances were exchanged, and Christian slapped Eddie on the back.

"Good idea, my man!"

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "So…?"

I jumped off the bed and crossed my arms over my chest before pacing slowly around the room. "Adrian, I dare you to a fake having a nervous breakdown in art—"

"Shouldn't be too difficult," he muttered.

"Eddie, I dare you to start a fight in gym class—which you'll probably have to break up, comrade. Mia, you have to get a guy to ask you out. Lissa, you have to talk back to a teacher. Christian, you have to set something on fire. Dimitri, you have to teach last period gym class shirtless—"

He smiled. "Roza—"

"Okay, fine." I pouted. "You have to teach something really girly in class tomorrow. And I… well, anyone got any ideas for me?"

Christian and Eddie shared an evil look, and the latter spoke. "You aren't allowed to lay a finger on anyone, unless it's for gym class."

Silence from everyone but me. "What? That's ridiculous! _No way_ will I be able to do that."

"Then you'll have to forfeit," Christian sang, grinning. I scowled at him.

"There are ways to get back at someone without punching them. I hope you know that." I glowered evilly at him and turned to the rest of the room's occupants with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm bored."

"I vote we go back to sleep." Adrian yawned, as if to back up his suggestion. "I'm tired." So I might've forgotten to mention that it was four a.m. I'd been sitting up late talking to Dimitri, and then Lissa text me that she couldn't sleep, so she dragged Christian over, and then we woke Adrian and called Eddie and Mia tirelessly (no pun intended) until they came over, too.

Now, Adrian was sprawled across the couch in navy pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, and Christian was slouched in an armchair with his hair sticking up in every direction. A drowsy Lissa was curled up in his lap in pink satin pyjamas, her eyes half closed. Eddie sat on the floor beneath Adrian, with his back against the couch. He looked shattered, but to his credit, had stayed awake this long. Mia was lying down with her head in his lap in a pink camisole and black and white starry pyjama bottoms. It looked like she was asleep. Eddie began to shake her shoulder gently.

Dimitri lay on the bed with his back against the headboard. He'd originally had no shirt on but, to my disappointment, had pulled on a white t-shirt after Christian and Lissa had arrived. He was wearing his signature sweatpants, too. I sat between his legs, with my back against his chest. His arms were wrapped tight around me, and my head was tucked just beneath his chin.

Christian snorted. "At least you were sleeping before you got dragged over here. I was awake keeping Lissa company."

"Sorry," she mumbled sleepily, and yawned. Christian kissed her forehead.

"I think we should play another game," I shrugged, "just for fun."

"Suggestions?" Eddie muttered, rubbing his eyes.

I assessed the situation in seconds. Everyone was either almost asleep or out for the count. I had the perfect thing for us to do.

"Let's pull an all-nighter!" I grinned, bouncing up and down on the bed. Dimitri grabbed my shoulders and held me down.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Roza. You need sleep to calm you down."

"Ple-ease," I whined, pulling away from him and standing up.

"Will you shut up if we say yes?" Eddie asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes," I replied, batting my eyelashes.

"Okay. Fine." Then he addressed the rest of the room. "Team, you know what to do."

Everyone shared a look I didn't understand, got up as one, and left the room. Eddie even flicked the lights off on his way out. I whisper-screamed some unprintable names out the door after them.

"That was cruel," I muttered, extricating myself from Dimitri.

He nodded. "But still quite funny."

And then he rolled over and pretended to sleep too.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it…" I muttered, and I, too, fell asleep.

I spent most of the next morning ignoring everyone. Breakfast was a sombre affair—for me anyway—although I did manage to drop my chair on Eddie's toe and spike Adrian's coffee and whisky concoction with some Everclear I'd found when I broke into his suite in the middle of the night. Not sure he noticed, though. He was too busy crying about his ruined suit, which was now stained with a myriad of paint splotches.

"Personally, I like it better that way," Christian mused and buried his face in Lissa's hair to hide his laughter.

"Ozera, now is not the time," Adrian wailed.

Eddie regarded them sternly. "Christian, leave Adrian alone. He's clearly having a midlife crisis."

"_Midlife crisis_?" Adrian screeched, rising from the table. "Edison Herbert Gopher Castile, I am most definitely having a midlife crisis. I'm at least three years too young for _that_."

Eddie and Christian both tried to argue at once. Christian won out.

"First, what age are you planning on dying if you expect a mid life crisis age twenty four?"

"Second," Eddie continued. "Who the hell is Edison Herbert Gopher Castile?"

"Too many questions!" Adrian took the bottle of whisky he'd used to give his coffee 'a kick' out of his jacket pocket and took a long swig. He composed himself as it disappeared back into the depths of his designer wool suit. "Actually, only two. More manageable."

"I can't wait for this," Dimitri muttered to me, leaning back in his seat. I pointedly looked at him, waiting for an apology. He sighed. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, Roza. Now will you please speak to me? I miss the sound of your voice."

"I wouldn't exactly call it '_falling_ asleep'… but you're forgiven." Not that he'd ever been anything else. I grinned as he wrapped his arm around the back of my chair, and tuned back into the two on one match playing out in front of us.

"Let's start with your question, shall we, Eddie? Edison Herbert Gopher Castile is you. I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner. Aren't guardians supposed to be smarter?"

"But the Herbert Goph—"

"A stab in the dark. I used to have a pet gopher called Herbert as a kid," he explained, and then frowned. "Actually, I might have dreamed that part."

"Is he always like this on whiskey?" Lissa asked, concern shining in her wide jade eyes.

"I might have spiked his drink," I whispered conspiratorially, my eyes on Adrian.

"Oh, Rose. With what?"

"Everclear."

"Everclear?"

"It's alcohol," I explained. "…Ninety five percent of it."

"It's _ninety five percent alcohol_?"

"I thought you were the smart one," I hissed. "Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Sorry." Lissa touched her forehead. "I just didn't believe you at first. How much did you give him?"

"Only a little. I didn't think he'd get this weird. I mean, it's _Adrian_."

Lissa stood up, presumably to make Adrian a new cup of coffee.

He, much to everyone's amusement, was still downing coffee and rambling. "What was your question?" he asked Christian.

"I don't—oh, mid life crisis at twenty four. What's that about?"

"Well," Adrian began dramatically. "Let's look at this objectively. My… bad habits will take a few years off my life." He took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "See? 'Smoking causes lung cancer, heart disease, em—emph—big word, never mind—and may complicate pregnancy. Same with alcohol."

I looked guiltily at Dimitri, who raised an eyebrow.

Adrian was unperturbed. "Also, I think it's fair to say Strigoi are always going to be a threat seeing as Rose refuses to become my guardian. And—"

"And?" Christian prompted.

Adrian had got distracted by a piece of shiny paper lying on the floor. "Ooh!" He disappeared as he ducked below the table to pick it up. "Eww!" he cried soon after, dropping the paper on the floor. "Gum. Gum. Gum. _Germs_! Eugh." Adrian yelled, wiping his hand on Christian's shirt.

"Get away from me!"

"Garcon!" Adrian called loudly. "Garcon!"

I'd taken enough French lessons to know he was trying to call the waiter.

Eddie threw his hand over Adrian's mouth. "Shh, or he's going to come over here. Anyway, what were you going to say earlier?"

"Errr…"

"About why you were expecting a midlife crisis at twenty four?" Christian reminded him.

We all leaned forward in our seats to hear the no doubt ridiculous answer.

"It…um…"

"_Yeah_?"

"I can't—"

"You can."

"Pretty please, Adrian?" Lissa pleaded, taking her seat and sliding his coffee across the table.

"Pretty!" he exploded, scaring us all half to death. "I'm too irresistible to die old and wrinkly. God made me a pretty boy for a reason."

"You don't even believe in God, Adrian." I snorted. "Come on. We need to get going."

We cleared up our things and headed out. It was only when we reached the school gates that Adrian made his confession.

"I saw you spike my drink, Rose. It takes more than a spoonful of Everclear to get me drunk. I'm disappointed you thought I was such a lightweight." He grinned conspiratorially and sauntered off toward his art classroom.

Embarrassed at having been caught out, I stalked off after Christian and Lissa for world history.

"Don't forget your dares!" I warned them as we took our seats in the classroom.

"Hi Rose," Robbie drawled.

"Keep at least a foot away from me at all times. I don't want to catch it."

"Catch what?"

"That football that's aimed for your head."

Robbie jumped into action and swiveled his gaze quickly. He hadn't quite figured out that there was no football. "Haha," he hissed eventually. "Now, what do you mean? Catch what?"

I leaned close to him, like I was going to tell him a secret. "Stupidity. They say it's incurable and highly contagious." That got me a few laughs.

"Very funny."

"Thank you."

"That was—"

"Sarcasm. I know. But I'll take a compliment where it's due." I shot him a friendly smile.

Fuming, he turned back to his work.

Christian caught up to me on my way to chemistry. "That was awesome."

"I know." I grinned. "I seriously want to hit him, though."

"Yeah. He's kind of a jerk."

I snorted. "Kind of?"

We laughed at that.

Christian stopped with his hand on the door knob, about to enter the lab. "What'll we be blowing up today, I wonder?"

He went on in, and I moved to follow. But I found my path was blocked. I turned to the perpetrator.

The one time I'd been completely minding my own business and not seeking out any noses to break for once, and I was cornered by four seemingly stereotypical high school bitches. The ones with the rich daddies and the designer sunglasses and the oh-so-frightening reign over their minions—spineless high schoolers who would never stand up and face the wrath of the fire-breathing dragon that was the popular kids.

Step forward Sir Hathaway: fearless knight in shining armour, slayer of dragons, and defender of the unpopular. In other words, your worst nightmare.

"Rose Hathaway, doing the politically wrong thing since 1994," I muttered to myself as the girls sashayed purposefully toward me with matching sneers so similar it was almost comical.

"You're Rose Hathaway, aren't you?" the obvious leader, a tall, blonde girl with stylish designer glasses asked testily.

I gave a wary nod. "And that's significant… why?"

"She's called Rose, too." The girl thrust a matter-of-fact finger at one of her friends, who was much shorter and much less blonde. Which made her a brunette, I suppose.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said slowly, as if I was addressing a small, and particularly slow, child. "I didn't realise you only had one brain to share between the four of you. My deepest condolences. Can they, you know…" I hesitated politely.

"Can they what?" the other Rose asked peevishly. The blonde girl glared at her, like talking out of turn was treason.

"I mean… is it curable?" My imminent snickering came in the form of an ill disguised cough.

"No need to be so rude," the blonde girl stated primly.

"Go on then. Introduce me to your subjects—sorry, friends. Slip of the tongue."

The blonde pouted and pointed out each of her friends in turn. "That's Diane, and that's Addy. And I'm Kayla."

"I knew a Diane once. Although, the only proper conversation we ever really had was when I was tying her upside down to that tree in ninth grade." I fixed my gaze on the Diane in front of me. "But I'm sure that won't happen to you."

"Psycho," Addy whispered.

"Yes, she was," I admitted soberly.

Kayla now had a first class scowl on her face. "Anyway, what I came to say was to stay away from my boyfriend. I don't appreciate him being led astray by people like you."

"By people like me?" I repeated incredulously. "Oh, Carla, you offend me so."

"I mean it." Kayla's green eyes turned frosty at my misnaming her. "…And my name is Kayla."

"Sure thing Kylie. Now if you'll excuse me…"

The dare was the only thing stopping me from giving Kayla a taste of my non-existent manicure, aimed right at her perfect white teeth.

Sensing my dismissive mood, the girls shuffled anxiously out of my path. When I stopped, it was of my own accord. I swiveled on my heel and walked close enough to Kayla to make her nervous.

"Who did you say you boyfriend was?" My tone was mildly curious, maybe even verging on friendly. But it would take much less than a gaggle of quarter-witted girls to hear the sharp undertone in my voice.

Kayla swallowed, and with that regained her composure. She was taller than me, but I wasn't intimidated and she knew it. "His name is Dave Frost. I saw you talking to him in the cafeteria yesterday."

"Oh, that guy. I wouldn't call what we were doing 'talking'. It was a less pleasant encounter than you're making it sound. Believe me when I say it wasn't his hopeless small talk that got him into my—err, a friend of mine's bad books."

"What are you talking about?" Kayla's features twisted with disbelief. "You're lying."

"Ask him yourself then. No guarantees he'll tell you anything though, due to a particularly traumatic run-in with my aforementioned friend." I pushed past the girls and stopped just before I entered the room.

"This isn't over, Rose. Nobody comes into _my_ school and steals _my_ friends and seduces _my_ boyfriend. I _will_ find out what you're doing, and I _will_ put a stop to it."

"Ooh, scary. You just have fun ruling your little dictatorship and I'm just gonna keep doing what I do best."

"What's that?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Christian poked his head out. "Rose? Oh, there you are. I thought you were right behind me." He took my arm and pulled me over the threshold, into the lab. "Ladies." He nodded expressionlessly in their direction.

The door shut quietly behind us. Thankfully we were doing another lab today so everyone was too busy to notice our entrance. Christian, still holding on to my arm, guided me to our desk at the back and slipped on a pair of goggles. Only when he'd gathered our equipment and everything we'd need for the lab did he turn to me with a rare look of brotherly concern.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

Christian's concern melted into his signature 'duh' look. "You know what I'm talking about."

With a sigh, I quickly filled Christian in on my conversation with Kayla and her cronies. He laughed pretty much all the way through, until I told him not to breathe a word to Lissa.

"Why not?" he exploded. Our Bunsen burner's flame rose with this voice.

"It's not her problem. It's mine. I only told you because you knew something was going on."

"So you're not going to tell Dimitri either then?"

I hesitated. I hated keeping things from Dimitri. "I can't. It'll just make him angry, and he has a thing against roughing girls up," I joked.

"Well, it's your choice, I guess," Christian replied, his icy eyes softening a tiny bit. "I'll help you keep those little princesses in line either way."

"Thanks." I grinned, bumping his arm with mine.

This caused a chain reaction. My elbow, to his arm, to his hand, to the Bunsen burner, to the beaker of highly flammable ethanol we'd stupidly left on the edge of our desk.

I watched in horror as the beaker flew off the table and smashed against the tile floor. The Bunsen burner followed, and in that suspended moment I wished the tube connecting it to the gas supply was shorter.

I seriously thought we were going to blow the classroom up. In my mind's eye I saw everyone staggering around, hunting for survivors in the smoking debris as the school was evacuated and—okay, maybe that was a little dramatic.

My gaze flashed back to the present and watched as the Bunsen travelled flame downward towards the floor.

"Christian—!"

He swooped down and caught the burner just before it hit the spreading puddle of ethanol. Unfortunately, he caught it flame inward, so it looked like it was burning his hand.

He let out a hiss before he managed to block the fire's effects with his magic.

Our instructor hurried over as a small portion of the class watched us. It might've seemed like a total disaster to Christian and me, but most of our peers hadn't even noticed.

"Mr Ozera, go and run your hand under the tap. Miss Hathaway, please escort your friend to the nurse and fetch a mop on your way back."

"Sure." I waited for Christian to rinse his hand and dragged him out of the classroom. "As much as I appreciate your doing that… you think you could've caught the Bunsen burner a little better?"

"Damn," Christian replied drily. "I knew I shouldn't have made that cup of coffee while the burner was falling." He turned on me. "Seriously, how much time do you think I had between you knocking the thing off the table and it blowing the school up?"

Nice to see someone was as dramatic as me. Though he obviously hadn't considered the 'survivors staggering through the ruins' part.

"Hold up. _I_ knocked Bunsen off the table? Technically, you were the one who hit it."

"You knocked my arm," he declared adamantly.

I glared up at him. "That doesn't make it my fault."

Neither of us was backing down, so we walked in silence to the nurse's office.

A short, pale woman with greying hair and laugh lines looked up upon our arrival. "Oh dear. What's happened now, chicken?"

I took a step back and whacked the side of my head off the door frame. Her accent was distinctly Scottish.

Christian looked at me. The somewhat dubious protocol came back into my head. For whatever reason, the accompanying friend always did the talking when in the nurse's office.

"He burned his hand in Chemistry," I explained, shoving Christian forward with my shoulder.

The nurse jumped from her chair and patted a small bed in the corner. "Take a seat, poppet."

I often wondered if this was what my grandmother was like. Then I tried to imagine my mom being called poppet.

Maybe not.

"Oh, oh, oh." The nurse clicked her tongue. "That is a bad wee burn, isn't it?"

"I guess." Christian probably didn't even feel the pain, but he attempted to look like he was actually thinking about his answers.

"Do you feel any pain? Are you hot? Cold? Sweating? Do you feel dizzy or faint?"

"No, I'm fine," he told her, earning a doubtful look. "Well… I guess it hurts a little."

"All you boys are impossible… acting manly for the girls."

Christian and I shared an alarmed look as the nurse bustled around looking for medical supplies. She caught sight of me, still in the doorway.

"You can go back to class, dear. I'll take good care of your boyfriend, don't worry."

CHRISTIAN POV

"My what?" Rose cried, eyes widening. "He's not my—"

"She's not my—" I said at the same time.

"I'm going to wait outside." Head down, Rose disappeared out into the hallway and shut the door.

The nurse came back with bandages and some kind of salve. "I think she likes you."

I thought of how Rose looked at Belikov, then of how she looked at me. I laughed. "No. No, she doesn't."

"Have you got a girlfriend, Mr…" she looked back at my hall pass, "Ozera?"

"Um… yeah, I do." Small talk, my favourite.

"Have you two been together long?"

"A while."

Sensing my aversion to talking, the nurse bandaged up my hand and patted it. "Try to be more careful next time."

"I will," I assured her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." The little nurse shuffled back to her chair and picked up a novel, which she must have been reading before we arrived.

I made my way to where Rose was standing in the corridor.

"So…" We set off walking toward the janitor's closet.

"So?"

"So that was horrible," Rose hissed through her laughter. "I can't believe that nurse thought we were…"

"I know." We shuddered simultaneously.

"Let's not tell Lissa about that, either."

I thought about it. "Deal."

Mop and bucket in hand, we made our way back to the chemistry lab. The class glanced up as we tripped through the doorway, me carrying the bucket and Rose coming behind with the mop.

"Feeling better?" the teacher asked me.

"Sure."

Rose and I carted the cleaning equipment over to the mess we'd made and set about mopping it up.

Finally, we took our seats for the last few moments of class.

And the door opened. In walked Dimitri and Adrian, chalk and cheese. Dimitri looked like he was going to take off any minute and run a marathon, while Adrian looked like he was about to go for a walk on a run_way_—the fashion kind, of course.

They made their way up the aisle to talk to our instructor.

Dimitri, in front and ever watchful, saw the wet spot on the floor and avoided it. He looked back to warn Adrian, but it was too late.

"Adri—oh dear."

Long story short, 'Mr. Ivashkov' slipped. It wasn't even a minor skid. Oh, no. It was similar to a 'banana peel' style fall, where the guy's legs just go out from under him. What made it funnier was that Adrian yelled some gibberish word between 'shit' and 'typical' as he was going down.

Until Dimitri caught him, increasing amusement by a factor of ten. Well, he only really caught his elbow after Adrian had already hit the floor. Dimitri's long-suffering expression heightened when the class laughed. Adrian staggered to his feet, dusted himself off and continued walking.

"I think I twisted my ankle," he moaned quietly to Dimitri.

"Walk it off. And hurry up; I have a class to get back to."

Adrian had a muted conversation with the teacher while Dimitri had one of those silent conversations with Rose. It was kind of interesting to watch.

The bell rang soon after they left, causing the class to erupt as one and stampede out into the hallway. Rose and I were among the last to leave.

A group of girls zeroed in on us as soon as we left. They were waiting outside a door further up the hallway.

"Is that them?" I asked quietly.

Rose gave a tiny nod.

I felt a grin pulling at my lips. "Dare me."

"What?" I waited for Rose to get it. Her eyes lit up. "I dare you."

As we walked past the group, the leader opened her mouth to say something to Rose. I looked past her, drawing my element to the forefront of my mind.

"Rose—"

"Oh. Hey Kelly. You know your hair's on fire, right?"

The girl, Kelly, apparently, laughed.

Her friends starting screaming, which set off the whole corridor. She raised a hand to her head and, feeling heat, burst into tears.

Rose turned away to hide her smile. "Come on, Christian. We have to get to art."

I let the fire fizzle out, like it had been doused with water. The girl's hair was perfectly unharmed, as I knew it would be, but nevertheless, she took off in the direction of the girl's bathrooms.

"This place's circulation must be terrible. Talk about spontaneous combustion," I remarked as we walked into art. What awaited us surprised me.

Everyone in the room was huddled around cell phones, tablets and iPods, watching something that was hilarious, judging by the laughs it was getting. Adrian was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands.

Everything clicked into place.

Looked like Adrian had gone viral.

* * *

><p><strong>PAHAHA.<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of THAT. Gotta love Adrian:')**

**Seriously though, I'll TRY not to take as long to update this time... So why not motivate me and REVIEW!:D Only 28 more til 200!**

**Annie**


End file.
